Labeled
by I.Write.Love
Summary: AU. Society shunned the people who were different, black listed them for their life to end sixteen years after it began and barely gave them a choice for anything else. Dave Strider was no different. Rating may go up later.
1. It Can't Be Outrun

**Hello hello world! Look who's back from the dead, haha!**

**So I started a Homestuck chapter fic! I feel so incredibly ecstatic about this because everything else I've written for Homestuck has been one-shots, so now I'm finally settling down into something that'll keep me busy for a good few months (like school doesn't do that enough haha).**

**This chapter is kind of uneventful and just fills you in on the society Dave lives in and how his life is and what not. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting and a lot longer, so look forward to it! :D**

**Special Shout-outs to... Spazz Kadet for proof-reading this before I posted it (especially for correcting any mistakes I made with Sollux's quirk ^^;), flameleaf for being stunningly awesome and supportive, and GlassSoul for absolutely dying when I told her about this idea! You guys rock, y'know. Hehe.**

**So without further ado, let's blow this popsicle stand! (I'm so John it should be illegal OTL)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own this! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Labeled<strong>_

**Chapter One: It Can't Be Outrun**

The world wasn't all that bright and cheery to him, even in his younger days when he thought nothing of the black band around his wrist and went on with life without a care, running, playing, _laughing_, like a normal kid should before reality caved in around him. A part of him, perhaps, missed that carefree attitude he had then, despite the fact he had been doomed from the very beginning, but the other part, the one that was rational and cold and calculating knew pipe dreams from useless wishes. And that sentence, that lasting thought he had that drove him to question _why_ this was happening to _him_ of all the people in the damn world, was the latter, and for god's sakes it probably broke him up inside.

Dave Strider probably knew too well that life was fucked up and full of shit when you lived in the bad part of town because of you status (_because of that damn black band)_, growing up with violence and hatred, and the tension in the air so thick it choked. He knew that his life was fucked up because he wore that band on his wrist, because his skin was paler than most, and his hair almost white, and his eyes… He could never fucking admit aloud his eyes. Never in a million years would he come to terms with the exact feature that damned him to a short life, because even growing up with a cold heart and using irony as a mask didn't prepare him for the emotions that would come with admitting that. But at least he wasn't stupid, at least he knew and could come to terms that his life sucked and that it would probably end within the next month, at least he could accept that yes, he hated his life, but no, he didn't want to die, and that he really didn't have much of a choice. He could accept and admit a lot of it, his whole fucking life had been full of it.

That never meant he was okay with it.

His eyes narrowed behind his shades as he looked up at flashy billboards and buildings, the campaigns and ads for _"better living"_ and _"better life" _sickening because those were only for the people who could actually afford it, the people with high class standing who had money and fame and so much in their name they were legends among the city. Dave turned away, his hands deep in his coat's pockets and face covered in his red scarf, feeling his stomach knot in anger. They weren't for black-banded people like him, who couldn't even go to school without getting his ass pushed into a locker, who pokerfaced through life and never showed people the scars this life left on him. It was absolutely infuriating that people could be so self-centered and so narrow-minded that they basically black-list people who are a bit different. He guessed he wasn't as lucky as Terezi, who was able to avoid getting killed when she threw down at a court session at fifteen, or his cousin, who was able to get a job working for the most powerful family. Dave kicked at the snow on the ground, waiting for the bus to pull up to the stop. He was only good at beat boxing, DJ-ing and skateboarding. Like that would keep him from the sentence in the next month.

The gas guzzling vehicle rolled up next to the curb and Dave only sent it a passing glance before stepping forward and into its opened doors. The driver knew him well, sent him a tip of his hat as Dave deposited the change for the fare, and then headed for the seat at the very back, ignoring the people's stares and whispers. Maybe he did have something to his name- shame, rumors, whispers and dirty looks. As he sat down at the window, watching the rest of the world run and scamper to their jobs, or to run errands with a straight face, just wanting to get home before it really started snowing. He'd never know what possessed his brother to move them up to New York at such short notice from Houston, but Dave knew he'd never get an answer out of Bro. It was something about how Striders stepped around things that became his most valuable asset, as well as his biggest peeve. He just watched the taxis and the bikers from the window, watching as the high-class New York buildings turned into lower class, eventually where you didn't see anyone walking the streets unless they were stealing something, and there were more vintage, rusted up, broken cars on bricks than there were taxis and Mustangs. The bus came to a stop, and he stood slowly, trying to maintain his sway and swagger even if no one on the bus gave a damn, even if they were going to hate him and glare at him despite how cool and composed he was.

"See you tomorrow, Dave?" the driver asked.

"Yeah. Later, man," was all Dave allowed himself to say, stepping off the bus and back into the cold weather. The bus jerked and continued on down the street, and he watched it for a moment before realizing where he was and what he was doing. His neighborhood wasn't good for just standing and staring, barely even living. He turned and headed to the nearest apartment building, opened the door and stepped inside, situating his backpack on his shoulder before getting the mail from the box on the wall by the door, then went up the stairs, already smart enough not to try the elevator because it was out of order (and had been for years), watching the sixth step up because it was broken, and making sure not to grip the handrail or it'd break and he'd fall. It was a routine by now, as terrible as it was, and he threw his shoulder against the door to his floor and stepped into the hallway, hearing the blasting music from room 201, the arguing couple from 211, the immediate and lasting barking from 224, and finally the soft beat of a new mix from 227 before turning the knob and opening the door.

Bro Strider, wearing his black jeans, white shirt, shades and hat, looked up from the couch for a good second before refocusing on the crappy wired cable they cheated to get. "Hey." He could still hear that thick Texan accent in Bro's voice, even if it had been years since they last saw Houston, but it was familiar, it was nice. It reminded him of family and of home, of how he used to be compared to how he is.

"'Sup." He greeted as he took off his backpack and coat and threw them onto the floor next to the door. Dave knew they didn't have conversations- simple 'hello's and 'goodbye's were all they really needed. They knew each other inside and out, knew when the other was pissed, happy, hurt, without even saying a word or letting a single shred of an emotion pass their blank masks. He knew Bro could sense how nervous and tense he was that it was another day closer to being his sixteenth birthday, a day closer to his death, and Dave knew that Bro wasn't okay with this, even if he talked to him like every other brother does to their younger sibling.

Without another word or movement from the elder, Dave went into the kitchen, took out a soda from the fridge and opened it with lightning fast grace, taking a sip. "You got a gig tonight?" Maybe he craved a little normal conversation for once, and he really wanted to know if Bro would leave for the club he DJ-ed at tonight, because Dave knew he didn't want to be alone, but if he was, then maybe he could be okay with that.

"Yeah. I'm leavin' at ten."

'_That settles that.'_

Dave shrugged and took leave to his room down the hall, closing the door behind him and then sitting down at his desk, starting up his computer and leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. The gentle hum of the machine booting up reached his ears and he sighed, blinking once, dimmed vision of the world flashing out for a moment before he opened his eyes again and it came back, exactly how it had been before. Dim. Dark. Boring. He could see the flashes from his desktop and turned in his chair to look back at the screen, two people instantly chatting with him on pesterChum. He opened up the first one, the mustard yellow text the first thing he saw.

_-twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-_

_TA: hey ii have 2ome bad new2._  
><em>TG: bad news<em>  
><em>TG: hey whats new<em>  
><em>TG: whats going on<em>  
><em>TA: well you know how ii 2aiid ii could hack your name off the lii2t?<em>  
><em>TG: yeah<em>  
><em>TG: wait<em>  
><em>TG: you cant be serious<em>  
><em>TA: 2orry but your name ii2 tiightly locked iin the 2y2tem.<em>  
><em>TA: ii couldn't get iit off.<em>  
><em>TG: fuck<em>  
><em>TG: what about you tavros and aradia<em>  
><em>TA: ii got tavro2'2 and aa'2 name2 off iin a heartbeat.<em>  
><em>TA: miine wa2 a biit more difficult but ii managed iit.<em>  
><em>TG: but mine was like hardwire burned into that shit?<em>  
><em>TA: yeah and ii have no iidea why.<em>  
><em>TA: when ii cliicked to hack iinto your fiile2 iit 2ent a viiru2 that almo2t cra2hed my computer.<em>  
><em>TA: government mu2t hate you.<em>  
><em>TG: yeah no shit<em>

He turned away from the computer again, and out his window, watching the snow fall to the ground, and he closed his eyes again, maybe a little longer than he should have, and opened them again to the dimmed and dark world, not scared at all that the snow looked gray and the walls looked like blood and the light above didn't help with his vision.

He was scared of the day he'd open his eyes and the world would be bright.


	2. Never Let It Show

_**Author Notes!**_

**Oh man I finally finished it! I'm actually proud at how this chapter turned out- the plot is going to be revealed bit by bit by small bit soon, soon dear readers =u= I honestly wanted this chapter up last Monday, but I procrastinate like an idiot, so you get it now! At least you don't have to wait much longer! -hearts for everyone-**

**So, without further adieu, let me address reviews! (you'll notice I'm a total goof in my A/N's, but the story is so serious OTL)**

_**Bucketswag: I will be honest, I kinda flipped a bit when I saw your review- Monstrous Shenanigans is one of my favorite stories, and it felt kinda overwhelming to see that you had reviewed my story! ^^; But thank you for the review, and I'm glad chapter one was interesting- it just felt kinda boring to me.**_

_**IcyShadowsFTW: Ehehe. Dave's death. -shrouds self with cape mysteriously- I can't give out my secrets just yet! But don't worry, this plot line is... It is perfect! Thank you for your review!**_

_**UnsureDemonWarriorBrianna: Actually, there is, and it won't really clarify very well in the story, so I'll give you a brief run down- basically, you get black-banded if you're different and your difference can't help society, like Tavros' disability, Terezi's blindness, Aradia's ability to hear voices... etc. It'll get easier to see in the story, no worries! Thank you for the review! :D**_

_**Rue the Reviewer: Here's more! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LAVEN-YULLEN: Aww, well thank you anyway! Don't worry about leaving inteliigent or even coherent reviews- I treat them all the same! And thank you for this one!**_

_**GlassSoul: -dramatic wiping away of the tears- Thank you, dear Glass. Thank you. AND YES, YES YOU WILL BE. INTERNET BRAGGING RIGHTS, FOR THE WIN. And um, no more dark, evil talking, because I promise this plot will play out better than what you expect ;-; Please don't get on Skype and try to kill me again? Ehehe. Just kiddin'. Keep reviewing- you know they are my crack, Glass :D**_

_**PockyDelirum: Wait no further! The next chapter is ready for viewing! Ehehe. Thank you for your review! **_

_**kittenguts: If my best friend's reaction to the plot (which was "O_O wut is... i dont... words.. air... -death-, and she doesnt even ship dave/john) is anything to go by, then I think you all will be pleased with the way this plot turns out! Thank you for your review!**_

**Also, don't worry- this is probably going to be the only chapter I give out review answers like this. I realize that's a lot of A/Ns, so I'll just list off all the users who reviewed and thanksies that way!**

**Without anymore interruption or delay... Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimers: I. don't. own. it. Nope. Andrew Hussie does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Labeled<strong>_

**Chapter Two: Never Let It Show**

The beeping of his computer brought him back down to earth from his thoughts, and he turned away from the window and the walls, back to his computer screen. A familiar chumHandle flashed onto the window, earning a frustrated groan from Dave as he tentatively (and unwillingly), opened up the chat, instantly greeted with violet text, and his cousin, Rose Lalonde.

_-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-_

_TT: Hello Strider.  
><em>_TG: go away lalonde  
><em>_TG: not in the mood for your psychoanalytical bullshit  
><em>_TT: Well, I wasn't planning on doing so, but now the idea has penetrated my thoughts.  
><em>_TG: fuck  
><em>_TG: for real rose  
><em>_TG: im seriously not in the mood  
><em>_TT: Don't worry, Dave.  
><em>_TT: I'll spare my therapist behaviors for when you aren't in a terrible mood.  
><em>_TG: thank you  
><em>_TT: But, I am panicking.  
><em>_TG: whats up  
><em>_TT: Mr. Egbert's son went missing.  
><em>_TT: As far as we know, he hasn't been kidnapped.  
><em>_TT: Yet, he hasn't been home since this morning, and we can't find him.  
><em>_TG: did he just not come home  
><em>_TT: He hasn't, no. If he did, then he must have left without his father's knowledge.  
><em>_TG: whoa  
><em>_TG: kids got guts  
><em>_TG: sneaking out of his house like shits gone mission impossible  
><em>_TT: Yes, Strider, you would get along great with him._

He smirked, letting his own joke settle into his stomach because, damn, it felt good to have that sense of humor, the one thing that hardly anyone could touch. Dave's fingers settled over the keyboard again, getting ready to type up a smart-assed analogy back to Rose when he heard it.

When he heard a scream.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes darted uneasily around the snow-flurried streets, and he gripped his backpack strap with his hands, huddling his arms closer to his chest, almost like that would protect him. The sun was already beginning to set and he swallowed down the fear in his throat over an uneasy lump, turned around to check behind him, and kept walking. His pale cheeks were frozen and flushed red from the icy wind, his black hair spotted with specks of snow, coat soaked from all the melted ice and scarf doing absolutely nothing for him.<p>

In retrospect, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea- he knew this wasn't a good neighborhood, that the crime rate on these streets is what made it seem so high in the rest of the city, and someone with his social standing would have never been seen here. But it had seemed like fun- skipping out on going home right after school, exploring the parts of the city he really didn't seem to know about, and then going back after a few hours before anyone had even noticed he was gone. But that was three hours ago, and he never planned to stay out for more than an hour. Now, he was lost in the worst place to be stuck for a teen small enough to be in junior high with absolutely no fighting skills what-so-ever.

He started to panic.

Just as he rounded the corner to take a shortcut (at least he hoped it would have been a shortcut), his walking was interrupted by a face-full of a gray coat and the smell of liquor. His blood ran even colder than the air as he heard that rumbling laughter come from the same person he ran into. "Well. What are you doin' out here all alone?"

He backed up a little, smiling nervously, wishing that hopefully he could get out of this with that smile of his (that everyone liked to call derpy). But it wasn't doing much. "I-I…" The man stepped forward with one step, carrying the distance of six of the black-haired teen's. He squeaked, feeling the calloused, rough hands grab his wrists hastily, lips pulling back over teeth to give an evil grin. "N-No, lemme go!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…"

He screamed, shrill and ear shatteringly loud, hoping someone around here gave enough of a care to come help, just as he was thrown roughly to the ground, wrists pinned above his head with one hand, the other foreign hand tracing down his chest. _'No, no, no,' _he cursed in his brain, tears rolling down his cheeks as his captor flipped him over to lay on his stomach. _'God no, god no, god no…'_

"I bet you're a virgin…" the man said, voice thick and smooth with alcohol, hands running down his back, the shocks of bad vibes felt even through his coat. One hand groped his ass and he whimpered, sobbing into his sleeves. "Haha, you are. This is going to be fun…" He could feel a hand fumbling with his zipper ('_No, no, no!')_ before it backed behind him to deal with his own zipper. He shut his blue eyes tight, doing his best to block out what was about to happen when there was a quiet shuffling at the opening of the alley.

"What the fuck?"

It startled him out of the mind block he formed and he could hear the man behind him growl. "Strider, go the fuck away," the man snarled out, and he was almost grateful that he stood, zipping his pants back up. "I'm a little busy here."

"Yeah. Busy with some random twelve year old on the street? How cool."

He held his tongue- he didn't know who this 'Strider' was, and as far as he knew, it could have been this man's friend. He just curled up away from the both, against the brick wall, holding his backpack to his chest for protection, to hold something so he could feel safety, in the least. He saw the man, his posture definitely annoyed, stand, then with a rude gesture to the newly arrived visitor, walked out of the other side of the alley. "Enjoy him, you fucker. I bet he was a nice lay, too."

His blue eyes were filled with tears that he quickly wiped away, but didn't move, only flinching when he heard the sound of sneakers on snow walking toward him. He just curled up more when a face and platinum blonde hair came into his vision, eyes staring right back at a pair of dark shades. A hand came toward him and he jolted, moving away before it made contact. "Whoa, chill kid, I seriously ain't gonna hurt you," he blonde kid said, waiting for him to relax a bit before putting a hand to his cheek, frowning. "You're freezing. You seriously need to head back home before anyone knows you're missing."

"Oh… They probably noticed," his own voice came as a shock, but he didn't panic or freak and cover his mouth up with his hands, calling himself _'stupid stupid stupid' _over and over for even saying something like that. But there wasn't a flicker of emotion beyond those dark shades. He was just met with a smirk and the blonde kid motioning the alley opening.

"This place ain't safe. You really do need to go."

He swallowed down the terrible taste in his throat and stood, shakily, still holding his backpack close to his chest and watching the blonde kid from behind his glasses, how fluid his motions where we he stalked to the sidewalk (and he noticed- only wearing a short-sleeved red shirt and a pair of black jeans), then turned back with ease. "Better head out now, kid. This neighborhood is fucking insane." The concern he knew the blonde was hiding was almost endearing, and the black-haired teen couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you."

The blonde waved his hand, brushing it off. "No big deal," and then turned and walked into the apartment building they stood in front of. Blue eyes blinked again and again, before finally deciding he was making stuff up and seeing things, because he **knew** he didn't just see a black band on his wrist.

Hallucinating- definitely hallucinating.

* * *

><p>He popped open a fresh bottle of apple juice, tearing off the cap with a series of plastic <em>clicks<em> and then tossed it onto the cafeteria table. Dave took a tentative first sip of the juice, savoring the taste and how cold it was, before setting the bottle back down, staring at the amber liquid. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake off last night, how there was an unfamiliar teen in the alleyway next to his house. He didn't even ask the kids name, or why he was there- just swept into that scene like a knight in shining armor and saved the damsel in distress. Happily ever after, right?

Not for him.

Dave chewed the inside of his cheek to distract himself, trying to focus on that damn essay due in English today, or how he had to manage to scrap up an excuse of why he didn't do his Physics homework (real reason: video games, but the teacher will probably get something about Bro being gone and shit), when there a familiar figure approaching. "Hey, fuckass," his friend greeted, throwing a foil-wrapped hamburger onto the cafeteria table, a glare set in eyes and a scowl on his mouth as he set down his French fries. "Why the fuck do you always look so goddamn mopey and depressed when you sit by yourself?"

Dave smirked, taking a single fry from the boy's lunch and shrugging, ignore his angry protests. "Why do you have to look and sound so fucking pissy all the time, Vantas?" he asked, taking a bite of the fry and chuckling as the grey-eyed teen say down with a growl. "So, you're in a good mood."

Despite what anyone else, or he said, Karkat Vantas was his best friend in every sense of the word- he had been there for Dave the second Dave had moved to New York, and never backed down to helping him out, even with the stupidest shit. He lived in the apartment a floor above him, and while it wasn't automatically noticeable, he was black-banded, too. They had a habit of taking insults to each other first before anything else, but they could tell what the other meant, while everyone else thought they were just arguing. No one really understood their relationship. No one really had to- they didn't care about what anyone else thought.

"Fuck off," Karkat snapped, sitting down across from Dave with a huff, lips pulled up into a pout. Dave just chuckled as a lunch plate hit the table and they both looked up. "Oh, fuck me lucky."

"Shut up, KK." A pale, taller teen snapped, taking the seat next to Karkat as a dark-haired girl sat next to him, setting down her food with a bit more caution than the two before her. "God, listening to your voithe ith abtholute hell thometimeth." Sollux Captor glared over his plate lunch to Karkat, waiting for his move, knowing he'd snap back like he did every day, and Dave saw the smirk travel over his lips. He was Karkat's friend in the beginning, but lately had been more of Dave's than anything- the teen knew computer programming front to back, and wrote several code for a few neighborhood companies. Dave and Karkat had known him since they started middle school, and he even lived in the same apartment complex- right next to Dave. If Sollux could do anything better than coding and programming, it'd probably be annoying the ever-loving shit out of Karkat.

Karkat growled under his breath, about to say something back when the black-haired girl held her hand up, silencing the both of them from their argument and turned to Dave. "Hello, Dave," then to Karkat, "hello, Karkat." She smiled a little, dark brown eyes shining, and tucked some hair behind her ear. "How are you two today?"

Aradia Megido was one of Sollux's best friends, whom Dave had met the year before when they all hung out together. The group was kind of like the outcast group. They all kept together, became a tight-knit group and usually there were two more of them, Dave's cousin and another, but Rose was missing and the other one was always hanging out with his boyfriend during lunch, and his boyfriend had a personal grudge against Dave.

"I'm good," Dave answered her, nodding in her direction, which they had agreed was the equivalence of a smile for him. Karkat threw in some long-winded explanation on why his day had been ruined because of Sollux's face, and Aradia shook her head softly, eyes down at the table as she did. Dave decided to shut up his best friend (rudely with "Karkat, shut the fuck up for a second" and earning Karkat's middle finger in return), then turned to the black haired girl. "How are you, Aradia?"

She smiled again, her smile always so sad and seemingly a mask to him before shrugging. "I'm okay. Just the usual issue." Dave knew about the _"usual issue"_, and always knew to read it in his mind as _"that one douche bag that isn't worth her time because he's an ass"_. He gave her a comforting pat on the back before she turned back to him, and to the apple juice bottle he still held in his hand. "Do you not have money for lunch?"

"Not today. I was late for the bus this morning, so I didn't get a chance to steal money out of Bro's wallet before I left. All I had in my pocket was a few quarters, so I got some apple juice," Dave said, playing it like it wasn't a big deal, glad the cafeteria was so loud otherwise Aradia would have probably heard his stomach growling.

The girl frowned, reached down next to her chair, dug through her bag for a moment before fishing out a few coins and giving them to Dave. "Go get a bag of chips or something- I don't want you to go hungry," she gave another smile as she said this, and Dave knew he couldn't refuse. Just because she was collected now, she wouldn't be if he had given her back the seventy cents she had just given him. He gave another half-hearted shrug (read: _oh gog fuck aradia I love you so much right now)_ and walked casually over to the vending machines, putting in the change and entering in the number for a bag of Doritos, waiting as the spring that held it in place slowly turned. In the midst of his waiting, Dave stole a glance to the table. Sollux was holding his fork toward Karkat, an irritated look on his face, and Karkat shoved the fork out of his vision, his ears turning red, only meaning Sollux had said something embarrassing. Aradia was holding a fist to her mouth to stifle her laugh, raising her eyes to smile at Dave, waving a bit. They looked like a normal group of friends, and dammit, they were, but one thing had to be off, one thing just kept them from normalcy.

They were all black banded.

Dave took his chips out of the machine, opening them back up as he walked toward the table, seeing that smile on Aradia's face, knowing her head was filled with voices that were telling her hundreds of things in seconds, and then saw how Sollux plopped back in his chair, those 3-D glasses he always wore covering his dichromatic eyes, one amber the other blue, and then Karkat was a hemophiliac, only discovered when was younger and he would trip and skin his knee and have to go to the hospital before he bled to death, then Dave had god awful eyes and pale skin and platinum blonde hair. _Albino_. The _animalistic_ albinism. He could deal if his eyes were a light, inhuman green- at least that'd be closer than the color he had now, but no, he was stuck with the form of albinism you found in mice and dogs and rabbits. He was a side-show freak, and the black band on his wrist proved it, the shades he wore on his face proved it, the way he carried his regrets and guilt and cold-heart on his back was proof.

He almost dropped his bag of chips as a kid came running out of the cafeteria around the corner, almost right into him, barely missing, but stopping to apologize anyway. "Oh, jeez, sorry!" He said, quickly, looking up at Dave with wide eyes, all fretting nature he had before gone, and replaced with genuine shock. "It's… you!" His blue eyes shone right into Dave's eyes, seemingly the only thing that couldn't be dimmed out behind his shades.

Dave couldn't stop the look of disbelief that passed over his face.

It was the kid from last night.


	3. Let Mercy Come

**-sniffle- So, I'm sick. I'm probably coming down with a cold and I don't feel good at all. But, I finished the chapter last night when I felt more-or-less like shit, and I knew I had to upload it today or else I would never forgive myself. And I know this chapter sucks, but still- wouldn't forgive myself.**

**Look at me, dedicated. Ahaha.**

**Oh an other note, I would PERSONALLY like to thank Spazz Kadet (my editor, best friend and brofriend) for spell checking the chapter because I always miss mistakes C: Thank yooooou :D**

**Thank you _amaya-nights rain_, _Bucketswag_, _LostMySightToLight_, _anon_, _Ritnou_,_ LAVEN-YULLEN_, _Hi Kitsune_ and _candypaper_ for reviewing, and the countless others who have favorited! To answer a few questions asked, yes, you can hug me forever and love me forever, and yes, there will be other couples beside Dave/John. Those will be revealed in all due time, dear readers. **

**Enjoy this chapter. I need sleep and food.**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie owns the damn comic- I own the jock, however. BWHAHAHA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Three: Let Mercy Come**

"Oh, um…"

He trailed off, biting his lower lip in worry, blue eyes watching the shades in front of him tentatively, unable to catch emotions and thoughts but seeing a faint glimpse of color. He swallowed down as the blonde just watched him, not in the stance to just push him out of the way, but not about to make the move to really revive the memories of him acting like the Knight in shining armor, even if he figured they were coming back despite what he wanted. The blonde was about to say something when there was a commotion, and a few jocks came walking to them. He instinctively ducked behind the taller blonde as they approached, mind reeling and panicking all at once, but calming a bit when he realized just who he was ducking behind.

'_Looks like you're gonna be playing the knight in shining armor again…'_

"Move to the side, Strider," one of the taller athletes said, staring eye-level with the blonde, brown eyes narrowed dangerously, casting sideways glances behind him at the black-haired teen. "This is between us and the derp."

The blonde tilted his head, and for a moment his heart froze up- he wasn't about to just step aside was he? "Did you dumbasses learn '_pick on someone your own size'_ when you were growing up?" he said, smoothly and calmly, hands in his pockets and face forward. He relaxed a bit. "And I don't even see a derp around here, except for you and your friends."

"You shit," the jock growled, stepping forward, right in his face, a few inches taller than him. The blonde didn't even flinch. "You have no room to talk about who's what, you freak. Maybe when you get some goddamn normal eyes instead of those hideous-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, finish the thought he had before the blonde's fist came right in contact with the jock's jawline, and the football player stumbled back, holding his mouth as the blonde stood straight, not a shred of emotion on his face.

"Shut the fuck up."

'_Normal eyes?'_

The air was still for a moment, no one moving, no one even taking a breath before the blonde was being grabbed by his shirt collar and dragged away from him. The jock pulled him up, his feet barely touching the ground, a murderous look on his face. "Listen, you ass, playing hero isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I ain't playing hero," the blonde growled, pushing the jock back. "I'm just trying to show you that you're a complete and total dumbass for picking on that kid, who's like, what, ten times smaller and probably three years younger?"

'_I'm a sophomore, thank you.'_

"And you're protecting him, like you have every right in the fuckin' world to," the jock snapped. "You're _trash_,and jumping to help some kid isn't going to change a motherfucking thing because you'll wake up every morning and look right into the mirror an-"

He lunged again, fist making even more contact with his jaw, popping across his nose and pulled back with such a straight face, but anger and frustration and _hatred_ poured off him. "I told you. _Shut the fuck up._"

"You want a fight, Strider?" the football player snapped, wiping blood from his nose and glaring at the blonde. "You fucking have on-"

"What is going on here?"

Both students looked to the hallway as the principal walked up, straight faced with her arms crossed over her chest, looking from the jock, to the blonde, then finally to him, and he cowered away, blue eyes wide. "I'll repeat- what is going on here?"

"He punched me," the football player instantly said, nose still dripping blood onto the white tile floor, brown eyes snapping to the cool kid. "Right in the face."

"He provoked me, and was threatening him," the blonde said, motioning toward the black-haired teen.

The football player turned model student, and he fought back the urge to punch him himself. "No, Miss Otto, I didn't provoke him in anyway, and I never said a word to him, either." He glared over at the jock, who saw his look and mirrored with an "ace-student" smile. "He punched me without reason."

The Principal- Ms. Otto- turned to the blonde and him and shook her head. "Strider. My office, now."

* * *

><p>In retrospect, it hadn't been a bad idea, sticking up for that kid again, and that jerk (Matt? Max? Some douche bag from varsity football?) had most definitely deserved that grade-A Strider punch, but ending up in Ms. Otto's office for the tenth time since school had started in August was barely worth it. The woman was obsessed with the number eight and the color green and her office freaked him out, even if he had grown up with Lil Cal. So, for his feet to hit the white-tiled floor of the hallway again felt like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulders and he breathed in relief.<p>

"Um…"

He turned, a bit caught off guard, but relaxed when he saw those blue eyes looking back up at him, and his heart stopped for a good second.

_What._

"I… uh, don't mean to bother you, but…" the black haired teen trailed off, twisting his hands around in anxiety and nerves, focusing his eyes at his feet rather than Dave's shades, and he could see a nervous blush rising to his cheeks. "But I just wanted to say thank you… For, you know… standing up for me like that… And, um, rescuing me last night, haha…" He ran a hand on the back of his neck, eyes lifted, but at the wall off to his right. "I'm sorry… Jeez, I'm embarrassing and I'm probably ruining your cool or something. Someone like you probably doesn't ever want to be caught with someone as nerdy as me."

'_What-'_

Dave was caught off guard for a second- someone like _him?_ The kid didn't even know what was waiting under the shades, or on his wrist hidden under his red and gray hoodie. He stared at the black-haired teen like the world was ending in those blue eyes, glad the shades blocked his stare and just… boggled. Someone was actually putting themselves steps lower than him? "Don't mention it," he said, keeping his mouth straight, but his eyes where wide and his mind reeling.

Someone thought he was… _better._

"Oh, well… I'm John…" He smiled a bit, revealing buck teeth and shined white, and _damn did he have a nice smile_. He offered his hand out a little, probably an old custom his dad broke him into while he was growing up. On normal circumstances, Dave would have never accepted a handshake from just anyone, but the way the kid had adverted his eyes like looking at Dave would cause him to melt was just too interesting for him to leave him hanging.

"Dave," he said, taking John's hand, almost jumping when a shock ran through his body, and- judging by the look on John's face- he felt it too. Their eyes met for a moment, blue wide and confused, Dave's hidden, but reflecting the same thing before they pulled away quickly, John going back to twisting his hands awkwardly, and Dave put his in his hoodie's pocket. "Where's your next class? I could walk you there- nobody really fucks with me."

'_What in the world are you doing?'_

"Oh, I have, uh… Physics next… If it's out of your way, you really don't have to…" John said, obviously recovered from the handshake.

Dave shook his head, sweeping his bangs back to the side after. "It's right on the way, actually- I have Graphic Design right down the hall."

The black haired kid perked up and smiled again, wide and shamelessly keen to showing emotion, which was so incredibly odd- all he had ever known was a constantly yelling, angry best friend and a girl who put on a smile but never meant it. John was all smiles and meant it, and it was the most sincere thing that he had ever seen. And he had to remind himself that he was being executed in a month, and that he shouldn't be getting attached, but there was something in those blue eyes, in that smile, that fascinated him, at the same time made him anxious. "Oh, really? I wonder if we have any classes together."

After a moment, John dug his schedule out of his hand, passing it over to Dave and standing patiently as he read it over. "Just Tech Theatre." He handed it back to him, watching his face turn confused. "I skip that class- too many assholes. I prefer not to deal with that…" John's eyes grew sad. "Maybe I'll come to the class tomorrow."

He brightened up considerably, looking up at Dave with wide eyes just as the bell rang. "Oh, we should go. Don't want to be late, hehe."

Dave followed behind the bouncing black haired teen and forcibly told himself to calm the racing heart and flipping stomach, those feelings so foreign to him and too strange for him to take. But for the most part…

What in the world was even going on?


	4. Beginning's Aren't So Simple

**-slowly slides the update in, then slowly slides under desk to avoid being killed-**

**I'm sorry this is really delayed... Shit got insane at school and with some personal issues, and the other day I forced myself to finish writing chapter four in Physics than actually do my work, and now I'm happy to update and prove that, NO I'm not dead! And this two month-long hiatus I've been on because I've felt like the self-pity cloud has been hanging over me when it comes to story, yeah, that hiatus is over.**

**Woo!**

**Thank you _Ritnou, amaya-nights-rain, LeoLoke, psychoInnocent, LAVEN-YULLEN, timewornInkslinger, divergentLarker, Robin_ and_ Harxas_ for reviewing, and the others who have favorited and watched! **

**The plot line is really picking up now guys, and it's going to get bumpy here in a few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Enjoy! **

**(also special treat to anyone who figures out who the brunette is before his name is introduced)**

**(alison you dont count)**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Four: Beginning's Aren't So Simple**

'_What in the hell was that?'_

John stared blankly at the screen, blue eyes spaced out and hand tapping his pencil onto his empty note page in his binder. He worried his lower lip in between his teeth, face scrunching up in concentration- what in the world did he even do to deserve something like that happening to him? Dave was so cool, so calm and contained, and he looked like the kind of guy who just said "fuck you" to the world and did what he wanted. He seemed to jump at the chance to walk him to class, and it was like he could deal with tech theatre (which John would admit was full of assholes) as long as he was there. It just made no sense- John was such a dork, a nerd, a kid who was only interested in paranormal lore and video games and school, and got too emotional sometimes. Why would Dave want to hang out with him?

'… _you freak…'_

He shrugged that away- no use worrying about it just yet.

John cast an uneasy look to the board, mindlessly writing down the equations and notes right as the bell rang, and he jumped, closing his binder shut quickly and stuffing it into his backpack before the teacher could stop him. Everyone filed out of the room and he followed behind last, foot stepping on the tile and eyes rising to see the familiar platinum blonde leaning up against the wall across the hallway from his class, shades placed neatly over his eyes, and face straight ahead, eyes most likely wandering or staring at the ceiling. John took a tentative step forward, Dave's attention brought to him, and he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh… um, hi!"

"'Sup." Dave greeted, smoothly, stepping away from the wall just a step to stand up straight.

"So, um… were you waiting for me?" John asked, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets, trying to avoid an awkward silence. His eyes met Dave's shades and he couldn't help but to feel a bit uneasy- he couldn't read his emotions, his face or predict what he was going to do next. He felt a bit cornered. "I mean, if you weren't then, haha, I'm kind of stupid."

Dave snorted through his nose, the sound a bit hollow and shrugged. "Yeah, I was waiting for you. I was going to make sure you didn't get jumped or cornered again by those assholes from earlier."

John let his mouth fall open. "Uh."

'_WHAT.'_

He turned his head a little and smirked. "What?"

"I just… uh… didn't think you'd actually… care…" he sputtered out awkwardly, staring down at his feet and shuffling them quietly. "I mean, you're just way cooler and I'm such a dork and…" he looked up carefully. People were starting to disappear in the hallway. "Doesn't it ruin your style or something to have someone like me around?"

Dave just stared down at him (presumably- it was impossible to tell with those stupid shades), then chuckled, shoulders shaking a bit. "You sound like you're trying to get rid of me, kid." John opened his mouth to argue, but Dave interrupted him before he could speak. "And no, I don't think having you around is going to ruin my style. Not like I have much. I mean, I'm a sexy ass bastard, but style is something I have in endless amounts."

John couldn't stifle the laugh bubbling in his chest and he doubled over, holding his stomach and just giggling like a kid at this coolkid's statement like it was the best joke in the world.

He could have sworn he saw Dave's lips pull up into a smile.

* * *

><p>Dave threw his backpack into the side of the couch and slammed his back into the front door of the apartment, staring at the wall for a good moment and trying to pull together his mind long enough for a good, coherent thought to pass by without problems.<p>

What in the fuck was he thinking?

He had a month, just a month left to live and he was sure he'd live it with Bro and the few friends he actually had. No one else because he couldn't afford to be getting attached to anyone new and it was stupid to try. But what the hell was he doing, talking to that kid and offering to walk him to class and treating him like he was one of his best friends? Why in the hell did his head swim and judgment fade when he just thought about John? He had a heart as cold as ice but he had jumped to the rescue twice for him in the past twenty four hours. And he had a laugh that made him _smile._

He couldn't even remember the last time he smiled.

With a sharp kick to the side of the cough, Dave slipped his eyes closed, lifted up his shades and rubbed his eyelids, sighing deeply at himself. Idiot. Getting involved like that. Showing compassion. He was Dave Strider, motherfucking king of lonely, not some clingy, needy banded coolkid. He didn't know emotion, he didn't know it, didn't show it. He pulled a slip of folded up paper out of his pocket and stared at the blue ink words staring back at him.

'_ectoBiologist :B talk to me?'_

No emotion.

Try reasoning that with his beating heart.

"Goddammit."

He shoved the paper back into his pocket as there was a knock at the door, and he stood up straight, turned and opened it. Karkat's stormy gray eyes stared back at him, mouth in a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're meeting at Sollux's to paint the red lines on our bands. Do you want to come over?" he asked, voice and posture pissed, but Dave knew he was worried that Dave would never see the red on his band that meant he was free. But he knew it was a pipe dream, and with a month left before his birthday, they didn't have time to chase pipe dreams.

Karkat shifted uncomfortably and Dave shrugged. "Sure, gives me a reason to see Aradia." His best friend slapped his arm and stepped back so Dave could step out. "Heh," was all Dave gave him back.

"Fucker. So who was that pipsqueak you stuck up for at lunch?"

Dave felt his heart thud. "John."

"Who the hell is he?"

"I saved his ass the other night when he got caught in the alleyway. No big deal," he explained calmly, even if he knew Karkat was wasn't going to buy the _'no big deal'_ bit. "Kid needed help so I helped."

"Bullshit Strider. I saw the way you protected him from the football player. You had no problem getting so defensive and violent for a stranger? It was no big deal?" Karkat stopped him. "You're dead in a fucking month. Bullshit if you'd show enough compassion to seem caring now."

Dave shrugged. "Maybe I just want to right my wrongs, Vantas. It's just some kid. Honestly." He said, sending a smirk to his friend. "So chill out."

"Strider."

The two turned to look toward the source of the voice, coming face-to-face wit a brunette man, arms crossed and looking rather irked. "I need a word with you."

Karkat's eyes shifted between Dave and the man, before Dave shrugged again, waving for Karkat to leave. "Yeah. Sure." He said, watching Karkat walk off from behind his shades, then turning back to the brunette. "What do you want?" he snapped, voice cold. "It's fucking amazing you're even sober."

"Shut it, kid. I wanted to ask you about last night."

"What about it?"

"Why the hell did you play the hero? You're black banded and scheduled to die in a month. Why bother saving some kid in an alley?"

Dave stared at the man, leaning against the wall and slowly calculating his answer. "Because," he said slowly. "You're an asshole."

"Fuck you, Strider." He cursed, punching the wall next to his head. "You're a fucking dumbass. One month, and you go play hero for some kid. Let me guess, you're attached now. How cute," he smirked. "One year ago you wouldn't do shit. You'd live ignorantly and continue working with your turn tables and not once pay attention to the screaming from the alley."

He stayed silent, even as the brunette walked off. The blonde ducked his head filled with too many thoughts and punched the wall weakly.

He'd never tell anyone he felt something when he heard John's scream, felt his heart drop and break so suddenly, how he felt sick to his stomach when he saw him in the alley, that weird hurt he got when he shrunk away from him, the fear in his eyes. He'd be crazy if he tried to explain to anyone. Strider's heartless and cold- no way he'd actually feel something. No one would listen.

He turned back to continue ownward to Sollux's apartment, and tried to ignore how unreasonable he was being.

'_I'll talk to you later, alright?'_

* * *

><p><em>EB: are you sure your friends won't mind me sitting with you guys?<br>__TG: sure  
><em>_TG: karkat can be an ass sollux can be sarcastic and aradia can be a bit quiet  
><em>_TG: but they wont mind  
><em>_TG: theyre nice  
><em>_TG: sorta  
><em>_EB: ahaha.  
><em>_EB: alright!  
><em>_EB: you really don't have to be so nice to me, you know.  
><em>_TG: its alright  
><em>_TG: im not complaining am i  
><em>_EB: well no, but…  
><em>_EB: sometimes people will act nice to me, but really don't even like me.  
><em>_TG: dont worry john  
><em>_TG: im all action and such little talk  
><em>_TG: anytime you need me to help im swooping in like the knight in shining armor  
><em>_TG: youre swooning  
><em>_TG: oh mr strider oh  
><em>_EB: oh god!  
><em>_EB: what the hell?  
><em>_EB: you're so weird!  
><em>_EB: haha!_

* * *

><p>In all of John's fifteen and a half years of life…<p>

He has never felt something hit his heart so hard before, something that has left an imprint in his mind and left him wondering, questioning, rolling the same question over in his head.

'_What's going on?'_


	5. I Am Mistaken

**Sorry this took so long! Life got fucking insane and school was being an ass and I was having issues writing for a while, but everything's better now, and finishing this chapter was at the top of my to-do list! So I'm happy to say that now you can have chapter five, and READ IT TOO! :D**

**On other news, go follow me on Tumblr, because sometimes I post interesting DaveJohn headcanons and you get to see the few other things I ship, as well as a little insight to my life! I also would love to talk to you guys! :D That's a plus!**

**Thank you _psychoInnocent, Alison, YourAverageFujoshi, happyGilbird, amaya-nights-rain, 2lazy2signin, LostMySighToLight, rozenvampire_, and _.dreamscapes_. for reviewing! :D It means a whole lot, and once again, sorry for the wait!**

**Now without further wait, read on readers! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Five: I Am Mistaken**

Saturday and Sunday managed to pass by with little excitement, save for Bro going out to DJ and returning home drunk, and Dave was strangely happy for Monday to roll back around. His first two classes- English and Math- passed by relatively fast, and before he actually knew it, the bell rang for third period, but more importantly lunch. He still wasn't sure why he was so pumped about seeing John, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he ignored it for the moment and focused on getting to the cafeteria before Karkat did.

Just as Dave reached the bottom step, someone's shoulder slammed into his, hard enough to knock him back a little and he looked behind him to see the familiar, messy black hair and eyes nearly indigo before they turned and continued up the stair case. Dave frowned and narrowed his eyes behind his shades, before going out the double doors and turning the corner to the cafeteria. His usual table was empty except for a single blue backpack, and he fought back the urge to smile. He set down his own backpack next to it, just as Karkat walked up and slammed his binder down on the table, giving the blue bag a look as if it was poisoned or trespassing. "Whose shit is this?"

"John's." Dave told him, calmly, taking a seat next to it and crossing his arms over his chest. "Problem?"

"That kid you saved?" Karkat narrowed his grey eyes. "You're a dumbass."

"Calm down. I was just being nice to him. We apparently have the next class together, so I told him he could sit with us at lunch… Speaking of 'us', where is everyone?"

The black-haired teen snorted. "Tavros is where he always is. I don't know where Sollux and Aradia are, though." He told him, subconsciously pulling on his hoodie sleeves to cover his hands. "I think Sollux is ditching."

"Fuck you I'm not."

They turned to see Sollux walk up, looking a bit more pissed than usual, slamming a book down on the table and sitting down next to Karkat, staring at his text book with a heated glare. "Fucking computer thienthe ran longer than uthual. Fuckin' athholes." He glanced up just as John walked up, scowling and eyes narrowed behind his anaglyph glasses. "Who the fuck are you?"

John jumped a little and took a step back, eyes wide. "Uh."

"His name is John. Chill out," Dave told him, pushing John's seat out with his foot. "This is Sollux and Karkat. Sollux and Karkat, this is John. Play nice."

"Play nice? What the fuck are we, dogs?" Karkat snapped, focusing back to John to give him an once-over. "Fucking A, Strider. He looks normal."

Dave gave him a look obscured by his shades as John sat down. "Of course he's normal, fuckass. What do you expect him to be? A grey-skinned, candy-corn-horned alien from another universe?" His best friend shut up and he managed a smirk in victory, catching John's nervous glances. "So, yeah, these are my best friends. Now you see what I have to live with."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never said you were my best friend, asshat. I think you're jumping to conclusions again." The grey-eyed teen practically growled, glaring. "Getting full of yourself and acting like an ass to impress-"

"Shut up, god."

The three of them looked to John, who was frowning toward Karkat, his blue eyes stern. "You can shut up whenever you feel it necessary to stop ranting about Dave, numbnuts."

Karkat's mouth fell open in silent shock, Dave's face was straight as ever (he was silently flipping out because where in the hell did John get that courage?) and Sollux was the only one to break the silence with laughter, doubling over toward the table and almost hitting his forehead down on the wood. "Oh my god! Who knew the kid had it in him, I'm dying! KK, he got you good!" He rose up and thrust a fist out to John, his lips pulled over his teeth in a cheeky grin to match his laughing. "Welcome to the club, dude!"

John smiled, cheeks turning a bit red and pressed his fist against Sollux's, catching sight of the black bracelet on his red, adorned with one red stripe right down the middle. "O-Oh. I didn't know you were black banded…"

Sollux's grin faltered and he withdrew his arm quickly, looking down at the table and avoiding eye contact. Karkat looked pale, his eyes wide and Dave… Dave was mentally beating himself up, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

'_Goddammit I knew he wouldn't be any different than the others. Why did I think that? Why did I-'_

"Well, it's not like I'm bothered by it," the blue eyed boy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not going to stop talking to you guys or anything. The segregation actually frustrates me, so."

Karkat threw a piece of waded up paper at his face, scowling. "Just shut up, dumbass."

Dave managed a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Karkat acted like an ass."<p>

Dave scratched the back of his head, awkwardly holding out some old costumes to John as the shorter teen put them away on a rack. "He acts like that all the time, especially to people who aren't black banded. He's a bit anti-social."

John shook his head, bending over to pick up a hanger and smiling back at Dave. "It's okay. It's not like it bothers me much," he said, grabbing a few of the costumes from Dave and stuffing them away. "I hope I didn't offend him or Sollux…" he said softly. "I didn't mean to sound like everyone else," he told him, hearing the small echo in the empty dressing room, him and Dave the only two in there, arms full of costumes from the theater department's last production. "The black banded think doesn't bother me. It really doesn't."

"Don't worry. Sollux and Karkat don't get insulted easily, and I doubt you insulted them," Dave assured him, coming up beside him to put away the last costume as John struggled with the one he was putting up. "They're not sensitive… no room to be when you're black banded," he said, his own black band almost burning against his skin under his hoodie. He struggled with the hanger for a moment as John's hands lingered on his costume. "So don't worry, okay?" He pulled his hands away, brushing against John's hands, static shocks running down his back. "Uh, sorry."

John stared at him, gaping for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "It's okay," he told him, hopping up to sit on the counter. "So Karkat and Sollux are your best friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've known Karkat all my life, and I met Sollux through Karkat. We live in the same apartment building." Dave answered, leaning against the space next to John. "I tell them just about everything."

John smiled and nodded. "So what are they black banded for? If… you don't mind me asking."

Dave shrugged. "Karkat has hemophilia, and Sollux is bi-polar, hears voices and has two-toned eyes." He told him, calmly, hands in his pockets. "There's girl who sits with us. Her name is Aradia, and she hears voices, too." His eyes rose behind his shades to look at John, face blank. "Kind of like a group of mental patients," he chuckled.

"Oh," the black-haired boy said softly, looking own at his feet. "Wow. Being banded for such unnoticeable things. Our government is crazy."

"They're undesirable traits," the blonde said. "No one wants voices or bi-polar disorder or hemophilia." He turned his face to John, shrugging. "Normal eyes and no illness, no mental issues, no disabilities. So, yeah, our government is crazy."

Silence settled around them, not even breaths being heard between the two of them as they stared at each other, shades being the only obstacle. John's mouth fell open a little, blue eyes swimming full of emotion, his cheeks gaining just a little bit of color and his faint freckles becoming more noticeable. He swallowed and smiled a little, breathing shallow. "Uh…" His face seemed closer than before and Dave could feel the static shocks between them, between their lips that were only an inch away…

"Hey! Fuckers, time to go back to class!"

They both jumped and looked toward the wall where the banging came from, Dave fixing his slightly askew glasses and John sighing, adverting his eyes from Dave. "Um, guess we should head back, then, huh?" He asked, jumping down from the counter and smiling over at Dave.

"Guess so." Dave shrugged, letting John lead the way back to class, heart still pounding and stomach flipping.

* * *

><p>After another thirty awkward minutes of third period and a painfully long fourth in English, school was finally let out and John was free to hurry home and avoid a certain issue until later when he got on pesterChum. He didn't want to talk to Dave- at least not yet. The entire scenario in the dress had been awkward and confusing, and his heart started racing just thinking about it. Their lips were only an inch away, so very close, and saying he didn't feel the static when him and Dave touched would have been a flat out lie.<p>

'_But why?'_ he asked himself, staring at Dave's lit up chumHandle and sighing. _'Why do I feel like this? Why Dave?'_ John stared at the screen for a moment longer before clicking on a familiar handle.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]—  
>EB: hey i know you're at kanaya's tonight, but i really need your advice.<br>TT: I'm happy to help. What's wrong?  
>EB: well, there's this guy…<br>EB: just met him…  
>EB: literally.<br>EB: and when we touch, i get chills.  
>EB: it's like a shock, and he kind of makes my heart race.<br>EB: and my stomach flip…  
>EB: not to mention, he looks… well…<br>EB: kissable!  
>EB: but i just met him and i don't like guys, so i was hoping maybe you could…<br>__EB: you know…  
><em>_EB: give me some advice?  
><em>_TT: Well.  
><em>_TT: My first question is, do you think he likes you?  
><em>_EB: no… he's too cool and probably straight.  
><em>_TT: Hm.  
><em>_TT: How soon did you meet him?  
><em>_EB: friday…  
><em>_TT: That is soon.  
><em>_TT: Maybe you should take it slow.  
><em>_TT: Wait it out, take small steps toward something more than friendship.  
><em>_TT: No need to rush, and you might not have to do much.  
><em>_TT: He could probably already like you.  
><em>_TT: Is he online?  
><em>_EB: yeah.  
><em>_TT: Maybe you should talk to him.  
><em>_EB: oh, but rose!  
><em>_EB: we had this awkward moment today in class.  
><em>_EB: it was like…  
><em>_EB: he was going to kiss me.  
><em>_EB: but he didn't!  
><em>_EB: i'd feel so weird talking to him now.  
><em>_TT: It doesn't hurt to try, John.  
><em>_TT: He probably wants to do the same but doesn't know what to say.  
><em>_TT: You'll never know if you don't at least try.  
><em>_EB: ok… you're right…  
><em>_EB: i'll message him.  
><em>_TT: Good job, John. I wish you good luck.  
><em>_EB: ok… thank you.  
><em>_EB: i'll talk to you later.  
><em>_TT: Ok. Bye.  
><em>_-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-_

* * *

><p><em>-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TG]-<br>TG: hey i dont care if youre busy at kanayas i need your help__TT: Hello to you, too, Strider. How can I help?  
><em>_TG: well theres this kid  
><em>_TG: just met him  
><em>_TG: literally  
><em>_TG: and when we touch i get chills  
><em>_TG: and it's like a shock and he makes me heart race  
><em>_TG: and my stomach flip  
><em>_TG: not to mention he looks uh  
><em>_TG: kissable  
><em>_TG: but i just met him and i dont like guys so i was hoping maybe you could  
><em>_TG: yknow  
><em>_TG: shoot me some advice?  
><em>_TT: Well.  
><em>_TT: My first question is, do you think he likes you?  
><em>_TG: fuck no im an asshole and hes probably straight  
><em>_TT: Hm.  
><em>_TT: How soon did you meet him?  
><em>_TG: friday  
><em>_TT: That is soon.  
><em>_TT: Maybe you should take it slow.  
><em>_TT: Wait it out, take small steps toward something more than friendship.  
><em>_TT: No need to rush.  
><em>_TT: Plus, he could probably already like you.  
><em>_TG: rose i dont have time to take it slow  
><em>_TG: I can have a month long relationship  
><em>_TG: at the most  
><em>_TT: Ok. Well, is he online?  
><em>_TG: yeah  
><em>_TT: Maybe you should talk to him.  
><em>_TG: cant do  
><em>_TG: i almost kissed him in class and made everything awkward  
><em>_TG: but the fuckers in class interrupted  
><em>_TT: It doesn't hurt to try.  
><em>_TT: He could be sitting and thinking the same thing, and wanting to talk to you, but doesn't know what to say.  
><em>_TT: You'll never know if you don't at least try, Dave.__TG: ok ok youre right  
><em>_TG: ill message him  
><em>_TT: I wish you the best of luck  
><em>_TG: yeah yeah  
><em>_TG: ill talk to you later  
><em>_TT: Alright. Bye.  
><em>_-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]—_

* * *

><p>She tossed the six-sided die in the air, catching it with grace as her legs draped over the side of the arm-rested office chair, and her blue eyes scanned over the empty room with boredom. Her black, wavy and wild hair fell over her shoulders and in her pale face easily and she didn't bother to brush it back as the door opened and an equally dark haired teen her age walked in, strutting right up to her and taking in a breathe.<p>

"I trust you found something this time, right," she said, smirking and pulling her blue painted lips back to show her sharp canines. "Because last time you didn't find shit, and I have too many irons in the fire for this."

The boy shifted and cleared his throat, blue eyes shining behind his giant framed glasses, hair styled up with a purple streak right in the middle. "A' course I did. W-Who do you think I am?" He asked, standing up straighter. "He's interested in that Strider kid. The black-banded one."

Her eyes widened and her hand caught the die one last time before tightening her grip, a small crack sounding. "He's interesting in a black-banded boy? What the hell is this shit?" She threw the cracked pieces and stared down at the teen, and then smiled a bone-chilling smile, sitting upright and then standing. "Actually, no, this is a good opportunity. I can get him finally, and I know just how."

"Will you help me get Feferi now-w?" he asked, voice quiet and dropped a level to tenderness, eyes sad as she turned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I have to do some thinking, so you can leave now." She turned to her giant windows as the door closed with a click behind her. She grinned at the stars and moon and the snowy trees and the clouds still floating in the sky before laughing softly.

"You will be mine, John Egbert."


	6. What I'm About To Say

**Hi again! I'm really happy to have this done so earlier. :3 It gave me some problems but overall I'm glad its done! There's not much else to say, but thank you for reading and all the reviews! They make me really happy guys! ;u;**

**Thank you _pyschoInnocent_, _amaya-nights-rain_, _ShadowAngel1996_, _Anon_, and _another Anon_ for reviewing! It means a lot :D**

**Here's chapter 6! The plot is starting to thicken guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Six: What I'm About To Say**

_-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]—  
>TG: hey<br>EB: hi!  
>TG: so i wanted to apologize<br>EB: for… what?  
>TG: for earlier<br>TG: in class  
>TG: that entire awkward thing<br>TG: in the dressing room  
>TG: yeah im sorry about that<br>EB: oh.  
>EB: oh, no it's okay!<br>EB: it didn't bother me.  
>TG: what really<br>TG: the fact i almost kissed you didnt bother you one bit  
>EB: um…<br>EB: no…  
>TG: ok i guess<br>EB: i mean… no it didn't bother me haha.  
>EB: so anyway what are you up to?<br>TG: just sitting here talking to you  
>TG: not much else to do<br>TG: my bro went to go work  
>EB: oh. you live with your brother?<br>TG: yeah but its more like i live alone  
>TG: hes never home<br>EB: oh.  
>EB: i'm sorry…<br>EB: i bet you get lonely over there.  
>TG: im used to it by now so not really<br>EB: oh… that's still really sad.  
>TG: eh its no big deal<br>TG: what about you  
>EB: i live with my dad.<br>EB: my mom died when i was really little.  
>EB: i don't even remember her.<br>TG: damn that sounds shitty  
>TG: must have been tough<br>EB: uh… not really…  
>EB: my dad and i live pretty good i guess.<br>EB: her death was hard on him, but other than that, we do ok.  
>TG: well thats good<br>TG: oh shit hey i got to go  
>TG: my bro is home and he doesnt seem happy<br>EB: ok. i'll talk to you later!  
>TG: yeah<br>TG: later  
>EB: bye!<br>-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]—_

Dave slid away from his computer just as the door to his bedroom opened and Bro stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the frame. His eyes, like Dave's, were hidden from sigh with a pair of triangular shades as his messy, platinum blonde hair stuck up underneath his hat. His mouth was drawn into a straight line, which drew a flip of anticipation from Dave's stomach. No, he was not happy.

"Sup?" Dave asked casually, looking at Bro without faltering.

Bro's eyes shifted briefly to Dave's computer screen and the pesterlog with John that was still up and Dave's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know if Bro could read the text from that far, and he sincerely hoped not- one of the only proofs that he really did like John was sitting right there on the screen, for the world to see. "Karkat stopped me in the hall."

He knew he'd regret letting Karkat get acquainted with Bro. _'Shit.'_

"Really? What did he want?" He asked, turning back toward his screen and turning off the monitor, looking back before his brother could even make a single move.

"He was tellin' me some shit about you, actually." The older Strider said, standing up straight and that's when Dave saw the shine from his kanata's sheath. "How you're goin' off, chasin' after this kid you just met considerin' the circumstances you're livin' with right now."

"Yeah. So. Have I ever cared about the rules?"

Not a second later, the edge of the sword was against his cheek and Bro was standing in front of him, the obvious feeling that he was pretty mad hitting Dave square in the chest. His brother's red eyes peaked out over the top of his shades as he lowered his face to Dave's, staring right at him. "Mind tellin' me what you're thinkin'?"

"I'm _thinkin'_," he snapped, mocking his brother's accent. "That you're acting paranoid and you need to calm the fuck down. You've honestly never given much of a shit before, so why do you care so damn much now?"

Bro shifted the sword lower and held it to Dave's neck, eyes narrowing and filled with the obvious anger he felt. Even without the shades, however, Dave still couldn't pin point the other emotion swimming around in his brother's eyes. "Mock me and I'll kick your fuckin' ass. Tryin' to get with someone a month before you're sentenced to death doesn't work. Do they even know you're black banded?"

Dave's heart clenched painfully. "No," he whispered.

The sword whipped away from his neck and slashed another mark into the growing collection of sword wounds on Dave's dresser as Bro stood up straight. "I can't get in your mind, but I'm tellin' you, this ain't leadin' where you think it's leadin'. Chase it if you want- I'm just gonna tell you I told you so if you come back empty-handed." With the last word, the elder Strider turned and left the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"No. I don't know what I'm going to do."<p>

John sighed, spinning in his office chair lazily, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally passing glances to his cousins seated on his bed. "I mean... Gosh he's really nice even if he looks so cool and he doesn't put me down or make fun of me for my teeth..." he said, biting his lower lip, glimmer of braces shining in the light. "And when we touch... shocks. Shivers. Feels like I'm on fire. It's almost magic."

His twin cousins exchanged a glance. "And you've asked Rose for help?" The one with the green eyes asked, big round glasses practically hiding under her black hair.

"Yeah. She said talk to him, Jade. Go for it. But take it slow." John told her, sitting up and looking at the girls. "What should I do?"

Jade turned to her twin, identical save for the dark blue eyes, and shrugged. "I don't know..." said the dark blue eyed girl. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. If Rose is right, you have a chance. Just got for it, John!" She said, smiling wide.

"Feferi's right. You never know if you don't try! This could turn out great!" Jade exclaimed, grinning at the blue eyed boy with wide eyes.

John blinked. "You've always back-burnered your crushes, John! Now's your chance to get it!"

Feferi smiled next to her sister, nodding. "Trust your gut instinct! This has got to be leading to where you think its leading!"

John looked at his computer screen and the pesterlog he had yet to close and smiled softly, nodding once. "Yeah. The worst he could say is no and things could be awkward. But why not go for it? There's no harm done." His cousins cheered silently, Dave's chumHandle coming back online as John turned a little red. "I'm going to go for it."

Jade and Feferi's happy screeches could be heard across Manhattan.

* * *

><p><em>-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-<br>TG: hey  
>EB: how did it go with your brother?<br>TG: shitty as usual  
>TG: bitching at me for falli<br>TG: uh nevermind  
>TG: hey is there someplace we could meet up tomorrow after school<br>EB: um.  
>EB: we could meet in central park.<br>EB: my house is pretty close to there.  
>TG: damn<br>TG: alright its a date  
>TG: but not that kind of date<br>TG: of course  
>TG: haha yeah<br>TG: just two bros hanging out  
>TG: yup<br>EB: hehe yeah!  
>EB: two bros.<br>TG: yeah well i have to get off again  
>TG: but ill see you at school tomorrow<br>EB: see you then!  
>EB: night dave!<br>TG: night john_

_-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, KK," Sollux said, looking over his shoulder to the lunch table where Dave and John sat, talking, as him and Karkat walked down the hall toward the bathroom. "Thomethingth up with the two of them. More than the other day."<p>

Karkat nodded in return, grey eyes glaring at the tiled floor and ignoring the looks the pair got right at the black bands on their wrists. "Yeah. I told Bro about it... he didn't seem very happy, and I'm going to assume he talked to the fucker last night." Sollux glanced wearily down at Karkat. "I just don't get it. We're black banded, the bottom of the social ladder, dirt under everyone's feet and the ones with the undesirable traits. So why was Dave able to find someone? And Tavros? And Rose? Why the fuck aren't we allowed that shit?"

Ignoring the flip in his stomach and the pain that hit his heart, Sollux shrugged it off and turned the corner for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>John bounced happily in the snow, blue eyes wide and scanning the white-blanketed bridge, pulling his scarf up closer to his face and pressing his arms against his body better, cold even through his blue coat and scarf. 'Where is he?' He asked himself, frowning slightly. 'Maybe he ditched out on me...' He turned and faced the water below, watching his reflection ripple. He felt really stupid for even thinking Dave would want to hang out with him- Dave was so cool. What was he even thinking?<p>

Before he could actually notice, there was a mass of platinum blonde hair peaking over his head in the water reflection and he laughed, turning around and smiling up at Dave. "Hey!"

Dave managed a small smirk down at him and nodded, cheeks pink from the cold as he bundled up in a red coat. "Hey. Did you know it's fucking cold out here?" He asked, looking out over the edge of the bridge to the small stream. "God I hate the cold."

John chuckled, leaning his elbows against the edge and looking at the snow covered trees, the bushes and the people he could see walking around in the city its self. "I don't mind it. It's not too bad with all the snow." He smiled over at Dave, cheeks red- he wasn't sure what for- and hair speckled with snow.

The blond glanced down at him with his shades and sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, but, actually there's a real reason I wanted to hang out with you today..." he said quietly, turning to face John, scratching the back of his head.

The shorter teen looked back up at him, confused and his face letting it show. "Yeah?" He asked, his heart pounding and stomach flipping. "What is it?"

Dave bit his lower lip- a nervous action John had never seen before- and shifted his weight to the other foot. "Well... I know it hasn't even been a week, but I, um..." he trailed off, face going more red. "I kind of like you..."

John stopped, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide, breath catching in his lungs as he struggled to command his heart and lungs to start back up. 'I kind of like you...' It replayed in his head again and again, each time sweeter than the last because, holy shit, Dave liked him! He nervously smiled at Dave and adverted his eyes. "I... I like you, too, actually..." he confessed, chuckling softly. "Coincidence huh?"

For the first time in his life, John felt his heart truly stop and his breath leave him, eyes goes wide and his hands, which were at his side, tangled into his coat. His lips were pressed gently against Dave's, the taller teen holding John by his arms and pulling him a little closer. His breathe came out in puffs through his nose, the static he no doubt felt causing little quivers in the steady rhythm. And just as soon as it began, it ended and Dave was leaning back, still holding John close and cheeks red, mirroring John's crimson cheeks spotted with dark freckles and eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "Oh. Uh. Wow." He said softly, putting one of his hands to his mouth softly. "We just... kissed."

Then Dave laughed, actually laughed, and pressed his forehead against John's, smiling a little. "Yeah, we kissed." He agreed, his eyes barely visible behind his shades. "That totally just happened." John giggled in return and smiled wide, cheeks a bright red. "So, John, will you be my boyfriend and shit?"

He laughed, moving his hand to hold Dave's and nodding happily. "Of course I will!" He exclaimed, smiling wide up at Dave. "I would love to."

Dave seemed to deflate, holding onto John's hand tighter, a small smile on his face. "Fuck, I'm so relieved." He admitted, leaning down to kiss John gently again. "So relieved."

John smiled against Dave's lips and let out his breathy laugh. "I am too! I was so sure you'd think I was too nerdy or too dorky or something." The black-haired teen said, sighing happily. "But you like me. Never did I think you'd like me."

"Yeah. Same here."

They settled into a silence that would have felt awkward to most, but to them it was wonderful, a chance to sort through their racing hearts and thoughts. Shocks of electricity still coursed through their bodies just from their hand-holding, making both of them shudder a little. Puffs of vapor floated between them, breathe fading away in the cold air, their eyes locked together, even if the shades hid Dave's. Then slowly, their lips met again, softly and tenderly, with that hint of passion that held something deeper, hands entwined and their bodies pressed together. Dave moved his free hand up to tangle his hand in John's hair, fingers running through the soft strands as John let out a little whimper, trying to get as close as he could. Their lips fell apart for a moment, and John opened his eyes slowly, gazing at Dave with a smile. "Hey, would it be weird if I said you're my first kiss?"

Dave shook his head softly and moved his head to the side, staring at the brick under them. "No, it's not, because… yeah, you're my first kiss, too." He said softly, moving his hands to hold onto John's waist.

John chuckled and kissed Dave's cheek. "I feel special now." He said, still smiling wide, the little surreal bubble around them popping as John's phone rang in his pocket. He held eye contact with Dave for another few seconds before sighing and pulling it out and answering it. "Yeah? … No, Dad, I'm fine I- … Yeah! I told her where I was going… Yeah, I'm okay I just took a walk… No, I know… Yeah, I'll be home in a few minutes… Love you, too. Bye." He hung up and turned back to Dave, a sad smile on his face. "Sorry, that was my Dad… He wants me home, so I have to go."

The blonde shrugged, looking down at John. "No problem. It's pretty dark out here anyway, and we do live in New York. You should get home. Need me to walk you?" He offered, watching John's face go red.

"O-Oh no! I'll be okay!" John said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Um, but I'll be sure to message you when I get home, just so you know I didn't die or anything," he said, his cheeks still colored red as he put his phone into his coat pocket, taking Dave's hand softly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Be sure to message me. I wouldn't like if I had to come back out to save your ass again," Dave said, leaning over to kiss John's lips gently, squeezing his hand a little. "But yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

They let go of each other's hands and Dave stood a little longer on the bridge, watching John walk away, and smiling softly to himself. Then, one small thought crossed his mind, which caused his smirk to grow.

'_In your face, Bro.'_


	7. Strong on the Surface

**Hey guys! And happy late 4/13! I was hoping to get this finished Friday, but I went to spend the night at Alison's house and got distracted with running our ask blog on Tumblr... which by the way, I'm still at Alison's. She's playing Harvest Moon right now.**

**Welp, this is the longest chapter so far, I believe. Hehe.**

**Thank you _Hayden's Run_,_ Lazy Gaga_, _Hiezen Uchiha amaya-nights-rain_, and_ Chocolate covered charas_ for reviewing! And the countless others who have favorited! Oh and my friend Cory for spell checking after each chapter, James for drawing that fanart for me, Alison for helping out with the plot, and Morgan for just being awesome :3 **

**The plot is really starting to take some turns in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Strong on the Surface**

John stepped into the front door, shutting it behind himself and instantly spotting a blonde teen his age at the kitchen island, flipping pages in her book and drinking hot tea from her purple mug. Her light blonde hair glowed in the soft over-hanging light, falling just to her jaw line, her lips painted black with lipstick and pale skin contrasting to her all light purple and black outfit. "Did my dad leave, Rose?" He asked, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on the back of one of the chairs, throwing his scarf on top. He went around the island to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of soda from the door.

Rose's lavender eyes rose from her book and she smiled at John, nodding softly, hair moving gently with her movements. "He did. He went to go run some errands." She said, moving to grab a small card to place in her book, closing it and looking up at John with a friendly smile. "So how did your little date go?"

His cheeks turned red, and he shifted awkwardly, taking a sip of his soda instead of answering the question right away. "It went good…" he said quietly, keeping his eyes from finding Rose's. "Turns out, uh… he does like me…" Rose giggled and he chuckled in response, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, setting his drink down on the counter and coming to sit by Rose. "And we're dating. So I guess you were right, Rose." He said, awkwardly laughing and nudging her playfully. "Also, um, we kissed."

"Oh?" She asked, taking a small sip of her tea and smiling. "You kissed him?" Her voice held that curiosity she always had when it came to anything directly related to John and his lack of a love life, and he just ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "That's quite an accomplishment, John."

John laughed nervously, spinning in his chair aimlessly. "Haha… yeah…" he agreed, cheeks red. "He said it was his first kiss, too… I'm still all shaky and giddy… Haha…" He covered his face into his hands and looked over them to Rose. "I was his first kiss, and he was mine."

Rose smiled, sipping her tea thoughtfully and quirking her eyebrow at him. "His first kiss?" She asked herself, looking down at her reflection in her tea and smiling mischievously. "I'm not surprised."

"What?"

His sentence was cut short as the sound of heels echoed down the hall, making them both look to the front entry way where a tall, slender teen stood, green eyes soft and lined with dark eye make-up, short, light brown hair flipped up in places and framing her glowing ivory skin. Her red-painted lips opened in a silent "oh" as she shifted awkwardly in her dark jade green dress and brown heeled boots. "John, I didn't know you would be home so soon," she said, voice tinted with a soft New Orleans accent and smooth to the ears, cheeks going a bit red. "Rose told me you had gone out on a date."

John groaned as Rose laughed. "It wasn't a date!" he said, hopping off the island chair and crossing to her, smiling up and down at her. "You look great, Kanaya. Are you two going out tonight?"

Rose moved to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, sleeve falling down her arm and revealing a black band with a single white stripe down the middle, and she cleared her throat softly. "No, she just came from school, and she had a fashion exhibit today," she said, cheeks red. "Nothing special aside from hanging out."

Smiling at her and then at the taller girl, Kanaya, John chuckled. "Well that's boring, but okay. Just don't start making out on the couch and have my dad walk in on you." Both girls gave small protesting sounds, faces red and John escaped down the hall and up the stairs, chuckling down at them from the landing half-way up as he continued up to his room, turning to the right at the top of the stairs and immediately to the left, opening the door to his bedroom and closing it behind him.

Rose was his best friend since he was young; she was elegant, thoughtful and polite, even when the person she spoke to deserved the worst, she always showed the best. She was black banded for her lavender eyes, but was able to escape the punishment for coming to work for his dad as an in-home tutor and maid of sorts. She was always interested in his love life- lack of one, John corrected in his head- and she always talked of her cousin and how he seemed like someone he'd get along with. But, despite the black band, John had never once found her someone to look down on- he hated the black bands and the way society had shunned people for being different.

Kanaya was Rose's girlfriend, and one of the classiest people John knew. She was tall and thin, beautiful and graceful, everything you pictured a queen to be, or a model, but that's about as far as he class ran externally; Kanaya had a bit of a Southern accent that came from her hometown of New Orleans, and she was about as sassy as she was awkward and perverted. She went to an expensive fashion school and modeled weekly in their fashion exhibits, not only walking on the runway in designer clothes, but walking on the runway in designer clothes she designed. John thought she was a great girl and an even greater match for Rose, and she didn't even care about Rose's black band- she just saw Rose for Rose.

John sat down at his desk and started up his computer, spinning aimlessly in his chair, eyes scanning over his movie posters- Con Air, Deep Impact, Ghost Dad, Little Monsters, to name a few- and over his messy bed and his back pack he haphazardly threw into his room when he got home, and he sighed, turning back to his computer to type in his password and letting it load, sitting back to actually take a moment to think.

He kissed Dave. Dave kissed him. Their lips touched for more than a second and there were sparks and static electricity when they did, and John had never felt so… exhilarated. He felt on top of the world, like he could take on anything and he was probably crazy because he had just Dave a week ago, but there was something there that kept him drawn toward the blonde, no matter how much he had tried to fight it. He was falling for Dave fast, and there were no breaks he could slam on to stop it.

His thoughts were roused at the sound of his computer's ding, and he looked over at the monitor as pesterChum flashed on the screen, Dave's chumHandle popping up. With a smile, he clicked the window.

_-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]—  
>TG: hey<br>EB: hi! i didn't die on my way home!  
>TG: heh i see that<br>TG: glad you didnt  
>TG: that would have made the shittiest relationship<br>EB: hehe. just a little bit?  
>TG: or a whole lot<br>EB: it would have been so bad, it would have been the size of jupiter.  
>TG: oh shit<br>TG: ok that was serious business  
>TG: glad all of that was adverted<br>TG: glad you made it home without being murdered in an alleyway  
>EB: well thank you for your compassion!<br>EB: i'm glad you didn't have to come rushing to my rescue.  
>TG: im glad i didnt either<br>TG: i mean i would if i had to  
>TG: but its good i didnt have to<br>TG: yeah ok i really fucked up that sentence  
>EB: nah i got what you were trying to say.<br>EB: hehe.  
>TG: ok good<br>TG: i talk in codes  
>TG: people cant understand me half the time<br>EB: well i understood you!  
>EB: you don't talk all that confusing…<br>TG: oh well  
>TG: thanks<br>EB: you're welcome!  
>TG: so whats up<br>EB: spinning in circles.  
>EB: talking to you.<br>EB: what about you?  
>TG: staring at my homework<br>TG: im deciding if its worth it  
>EB: well of course it is!<br>TG: but its math  
>EB: oh. maybe it wouldn't hurt to skip it…<br>TG: heh  
>TG: youre a model student<br>EB: hehe. I know.  
>TG: dont you have any homework?<br>EB: oh. no.  
>EB: i finish all my work in class<br>TG: fucking smart  
>TG: youve got to be a wizard<br>TG: i bet you cast a spell on me  
>TG: thats why i<br>TG: wait never mind  
>EB: what?<br>TG: no its nothing  
>EB: alright i guess…<br>EB: oh be right back.  
>TG: ok<em>

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid."<p>

Dave slammed his face down on his desk, shades falling askew on his nose and hands gripping his hair. Idiot! He almost told John he was practically falling in love with him. THAT would have fucked everything up, and Dave did not want to lose this. He felt that cold clump he called his heart start beating when he talked to John, something he hadn't felt since he was young and naïve, when he believed everything his parents and brother told him. Cold-hearted, Dave Strider was starting to feel something for someone, and it probably scared him more than he'd admit.

His computer beeped and John's handle flashed on the screen, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><em>EB: sorry my dad called me downstairs.<br>TG: its ok  
>TG: what did he want<br>EB: asking what i wanted for dinner.  
>EB: apparently, he's making something that isn't baked pastries.<br>TG: whoa  
>TG: you mean he makes like<br>TG: cakes and shit  
>EB: yeah…<br>EB: more than most people.  
>TG: dude<br>TG: thats fucking sweet  
>TG: you have to bring me some<br>EB: but it's all betty crocker.  
>TG: yeah so its cake<br>EB: betty crocker is the batterwitch dave.  
>EB: i have personal grudges against betty crocker.<br>EB: for various reasons.  
>TG: what for<br>TG: i mean its a grudge against a cake company  
>TG: theres gotta be some really good reasons<br>EB: it's a long story.  
>TG: oh ok mr secretive<br>TG: ill ask later  
>EB: bluh! its not a big deal, really.<br>EB: i'll tell you eventually, don't worry.  
>TG: alright<br>EB: well i have to get off for dinner.  
>EB: and then i have to shower.<br>EB: so i probably won't be back online tonight.  
>EB: but i'll talk to you tomorrow!<br>TG: alright  
>TG: works for me<br>TG: ill see you tomorrow then  
>EB: yup!<br>EB: night dave!  
>TG: night john<em>

_-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-_

* * *

><p>John closed the pesterChum window and sat back for a moment, staring at his screen blankly, processing all that had just happened over the chat. That conversation was nothing less than awkward, he decided, especially since it seemed like Dave was holding back from saying something important, and John was just rambling to keep the talking going. <em>'Maybe it'll wear off…'<em> John decided, turning off his computer and heading to grab his phone and throw it on the charger. _'It's probably because we just got together, right? There's no way our conversations will always be this awkward.'_

"John, dinner!" Kanaya's southern voice called up to him and he sighed, turning off his light and closing his door behind him.

There was probably no time to actually think about this right now- Kanaya was cooking dinner.

* * *

><p>"You're a real fuck ass, I hope you know that."<p>

Karkat glared at Dave and John, more specifically their entwined hands, and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and growling under his breath. "Wow, I can't believe you could actually be this much of an ignorant fucker. Congrats, Dave, you've made the top of the list."

Dave flipped him off as him and John sat down in front of Sollux and Karkat, hands still together, eliciting a strangled, choked sound from Karkat's mouth. "This is gross. This is so gross. I don't want to see one of my best friends and his boyfriend being all romantic and shit in front of me."

"KK, will you thut up? They're jutht holding handth," Sollux snapped, glaring at him through his anaglyph glasses, his stomach flipping in a weird way. Karkat looked over at him, glaring as their eyes met. Sollux felt his heart beat quickly, stomach jumping again, and he swallowed, not planning on breaking the eye contact until Karkat did- which was very unlikely.

"Well, not to interrupt your little eye sex session."

They looked over to Dave, blushes rising in both of their cheeks, Sollux's mouth hanging open and Karkat squeaking in the back of his throat. "Shut up!"

"But we've got company."

The pair looked over at the end of the table to see Aradia and a dark-skinned teen their age sitting in a wheelchair, dark brown eyes wide and a small smile on his face. "Hello everyone," Aradia greeted, pushing the wheelchair and settling it on the other side of Sollux, and then walking back around to sit next to Dave. "I was sick yesterday, and it seems like Gamzee's got a lunch detention and can't spend time in the library, so we're here," she said, a sad smile on her face, quickly changing to curiosity as she caught sight of John. "Oh. Who's this?"

Dave smirked as John smiled back, waving a little. "Hi. I'm John."

Aradia chuckled, motioning toward herself. "I'm Aradia, and this is Tavros."

John looked from Aradia to Tavros, nodding happily. "Nice to meet you."

Karkat made enough groaning noise in his throat, quickly cut off by Sollux's elbow against his side, and huffed. "All the smiling and sickly sweet greetings are making me nauseas. I'm not sure which one is more sickening- Dave and John's hand holding or how friendly everyone is being."

The dark haired girl made a face, and then looked back to Dave and John, finally seeing their entwined hands. "Oh, you two are dating?" she asked, legitimate shock in her voice.

Dave nodded. "Yup. Sorry we didn't fill you in on the details, Aradia."

"No one would have wanted to know anyway."

"KK, thut your mouth for two thecondth pleathe."

"Why don't both of you go find the janitor's closet to make out in that way we won't have to listen to you both constantly go on and on with all this sexual tension. Seriously, there's enough in the air, I could cut it with one of the shitty plastic forks from the lunch line," Dave said, smirking at his own joke, especially as Sollux's cheeks rose in color.

Karkat slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Dave. "You know, if I don't have to listen to him all the time and complain about me complaining every ten seconds, show me the way to the fucking closet- I will gladly make out with him!"

The table got quiet, everyone's eyes wide and on Karkat, including Sollux, Dave starting to quietly laugh at the display. "Uh," Sollux managed to choke out, his stomach flipping and flopping, heart racing and face- dammit he was definitely blushing- turning red. "You'd do… what?"

Realizing what he said, the grey eyed teen seemed to deflate, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, and he quickly swallowed away whatever he had left of his pride and seemed to jump back into normalcy. "Nothing! I didn't say shit and I didn't mean it nope!" he yelled, ducking his face down and covering it with his arms. "NOPE."

John's head fell forward in laughter, and Tavros and Aradia exchanged awkward glances, Sollux shifting uncomfortably with his mind running wild as Dave smirked. "Well, there you have it folks. Karkat wants to shove his tongue down Sollux's throat."

With a sideways glance over to the teen, Sollux could see the tips of Karkat's ears turning red, peeking out of his dark, messy hair and he could barely hold back the blush in his face. _'Note to self: ask him about all this later.'_

* * *

><p>"I have to stay after school today, but I'll be on after I get out of my tutorials and shit," Dave said, holding John's hand loosely in his, smiling just a little at the black haired boy and leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "So I'll still be able to talk to you."<p>

John smiled at Dave, kissing him softly and pulling back. "Well, get to your tutorials- I don't want you to fail your class."

Dave chuckled and kissed John back, smiling a little more. "Okay. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Okay. Talk to you then. Bye Dave."

"Bye John."

They went parted and went their separate ways, John toward the front of the building where his dad picked him up, and Dave toward the math hallway so he could get to his math teacher's room and make up the work he so lazily put off doing. He held his hand up to look at it, still not completely sure this was actually reality, that he was actually holding hands and kissing someone and promising to talk to them after school every day. It felt way to surreal, too much like a dream, and even without John's hand in his, he still felt that weird warmth and comfort that came with it. He had got to be losing his mind here- there's no way he was the same Dave Strider.

Before his thoughts of John and hand holding could continue, he ran face-first into another person, stumbling back a little, and groaning in pain- whoever it was had a strong shoulder. "Shit, sorry," he apologized, just getting the sentence out when he was slammed into the lockers. He winced in pain as his back hit the metal and glared at whoever had pushed him, only to see indigo eyes and a black mess of hair. _'Shit. Gamzee.'_

"Hey, motherfucker," the taller teen chuckled, smile contorted in a mischievous smile, face set in something far from friendly. "Where are you up and going this afternoon?"

Dave stayed quiet, glaring up at indigo eyes and scowling. "Math tutorials."

Gamzee laughed, baritone and rumbling from his chest, and he slammed his hand down on the locker, the bang echoing in the empty hallway. "Well, when did you start giving a motherfucking thought to what your grades were?" he asked, leaning in to intimidate Dave. "Or are those rumors I'm all up and hearing true? Are you really dating someone?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

A sharp pain to his side stopped him from snapping anymore, and he glared as Gamzee pinned him to the lockers, face dropped down from joking to dead serious, eyes filled with hatred. "I saw you tried to hack your name off the list the other day- how did it feel to find out you were locked in? You don't up and motherfucking tease me when I have more power than anyone else in this motherfucking city. You're a dead fucker, Dave Strider. Have fun while you last."

Dave held his side, leaning against the wall as Gamzee walked off, thoughts strayed from math and raising his grades to his birthday closing in fast and John, and he sighed heavily, breathing around the pain in his ribs and groaning at each movement. "Fuck."


	8. No Turning Back Now

**Omg. I literally have nothing to say about this I'm so exhausted this chapter was a bitch.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as often. Shit's gotten heavy and emotions have been swinging so I took a long break from any writing. But I'm back and hopefully I'll have chapter nine up soon. I'm out for the summer so I've got time UuU**

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter and have been patiently waiting this one. I'm such a slow updater...**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Eight: No Turning Back Now**

"Tho what wath up with you at lunch, KK?" Sollux asked, leaning against the door to his apartment, blocking the shorter, grey eyed teen from entering until he got an answer. "I didn't know you had the hotth for me." He chuckled, ignoring how his heart raced just from Karkat's heated glare up at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Sollux," the shorter teen snapped, pushing at him to move. "Dude, move your ass, I want in my fucking apartment I'm tired."

Sollux shook his head, smirking. "Not until I get an anthwer." He said, making it harder for Karkat to get to the door knob. "I want to know what wath up with you at lunch."

Karkat glared, sighing and leaning against the opposite wall, looking straight at Sollux. "Dave was just being an asshole and I was answering like I normally do. Why the fuck are you freaking out like this?" He asked, grey eyes narrowed at him. Sollux's heart jumped. "I think I should be asking what's up with you."

"I'm just trying to figure out why my betht friend thaid he'd gladly make out with me in the janitor'th clothet."

"Goddammit, Sollux, it was a fucking joke."

"You thounded pretty theriouth."

"I was fucking kidding! It was to get Dave to shut up! Now can we drop this fucking conversation and let me into my apartment so I can work on my homework?" Karkat asked, grey eyes fired with anger, but Sollux could see past the mask of anger Karkat normally used, and he saw something else in there. The shorter teen was quiet for a moment, and Sollux just stared, looking off to his right.

"Please."

The soft tone of Karkat's voice shocked him for a moment, and he looked back over to him, mouth gaping open slightly, because Karkat's tone was never soft, never quiet, but he sounded almost hurt, and if his eyes and facial expression didn't prove it, Sollux wasn't sure what would. "Can we please just drop this and move on before something happens?"

Before something happens? The taller of the two stepped to the side to let Karkat in his apartment, looking down as he unlocked his door and opened it, stopping for a moment before looking up at him. "You want to come in or something?" He asked, nervous jumping settling in Sollux's stomach. "I guess we could keep talking about it if you really want to fucking know."

"Uh, yeah, thure." Sollux nodded, following Karkat inside and closing the door behind him. His apartment was neater than his or Dave's, but still small and kind of cramped. Karkat threw his backpack onto the couch and went straight for the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out two cans of soda, tossing one to Sollux. "Thankth… Where'th your dad?"

"Probably at work. Until midnight. Like always." Karkat said, opening his can and drinking some, avoiding Sollux's eyes. "I know how Dave must feel, being all alone in that fucking sex puppet filled apartment all the time. It gets kind of… tiresome to be by yourself." He rambled, scratching the back of his head. "Wow, fucking ignore me, I'm being too damn deep and stupid again." Sollux chuckled softly, taking a sip of his soda as Karkat set his down and jumped up to sit on the counter, looking at Sollux- now almost right in the eyes. "So, do you still want to talk about that extremely stupid topic we were arguing about in the hallway or are you done tormenting me with it?"

Sollux set his soda down and leaned up against counter, looking Karkat straight in the eye. "Talk then."

Karkat swallowed awkwardly and sighed, looking down at the tiled floor. "Okay, well, for starters, you're taking the make out joke too seriously," he said, biting his lower lip in concentration. "Secondly, I don't know if you're going to necessarily like where this conversation is going to go, considering all the shit we've been through." Sollux felt his heart clench.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" he asked, daring to scoot a little closer, thinking for a moment that maybe Karkat didn't like him after all. "What doeth that have anything to do with it?"

"A lot," Karkat answered simply, now definitely avoiding Sollux's eyes. "Practically everything if you fucking think about it."

Sollux ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily and giving Karkat a look. "KK, you're not making fucking thenthe. Can you pleathe thtop talking in weird ath codeth and just talk?"

"Fine, I'll put it fucking simply because apparently you're a dumbass," Karkat snapped, and Sollux did everything he could to mentally prepare himself for rejection. _'He doesn't like you but it's alright- best friends, yeah.'_

"I like you."

"Holy fuck."

Sollux slumped against the counter, shocking Karkat, who jumped in surprise, and covering his face with his hands, laughing low. "Holy fuck. You like me. Holy thhit."

"Yeah, I do," he said, his voice turning icy. "You don't have to be an asshole about it- I know you don't fucking like me."

"Oh God, KK, you don't even know." Sollux grabbed Karkat's hand and leaned forward, giving Karkat a small kiss. "I like you, too. Fuck, I alwayth have."

Karkat stared at Sollux, blinking slowly before breaking into laughter, leaning back to rest his head on the cabinets above the counter, relieved. "Oh shit, I thought I was doomed from the start. Don't ever fucking scare me like that, Sollux." He hit Sollux on the arm, staring at him. "So does this mean we're dating or something?"

"Fuck yeth it doeth."

* * *

><p>Dave managed through tutorials and made it home without having too much trouble breathing, and once he got home, he immediately wrapped up his entire midsection with athletic bandage to hold an icepack on his side. He slept on it that night, and when he woke up the next morning, it was bruised and hurt like hell- if Bro had been home at all that night he would have asked him to look at it since he was always the better on injuries than he was. But the best he could do was wrap it in bandages and hope to God no one decided to push him around today- he didn't know how close to a broken rib he was.<p>

John was waiting for him in the commons area at the front when he walked in, messenger bag hanging over his shoulders, plaid shirt fitting onto his frame perfectly, black hair messy, but he looked so casual, leaning up against the brick wall, biting his lower lip as he checked his phone. Dave had to resist from smiling because he looked casual and comfortable, and… really nice in that plaid shirt. The blonde turned a bit red and got caught up with his thoughts and shook them away just as John turned his head and looked over at Dave with wide, blue eyes and the biggest smile.

He looked beautiful.

'_Wait, wha-'_

"Good morning, Dave!" John exclaimed, putting his phone in his pocket and standing up from his leaning position next to the wall. As soon as Dave was within reach, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, his face in Dave's shoulder. "You never got on pesterChum last night!"

Dave shrugged as John pulled away, putting his hands in his pockets. "I kind of fell asleep after taking a shower. Sorry about that," he said, trying to keep his arms from hitting his sides.

The black haired teen shook his head and grabbed Dave's wrist, pulling his hand out of his pocket and grabbing it, their fingers fitting together perfectly. "It's alright. I was trying to finish some homework, anyway. I just got worried, that's all."

A small smile stretched over Dave's face and he squeezed John's hand softly, leaning over and kissing John's cheek. "Sorry for worrying you. I'll walk you to class in apology. C'mon." John practically giggled at Dave and the blonde had only one real thought as he was walking away, hand-in-hand with this kid.

What in the fuck was that?

* * *

><p>"So, wait, let me get this straight,"<p>

Dave's look down onto Karkat and Sollux's hands and his lips quirked up interestedly before rising to look back up at their faces, and John knew he was holding back laughter. "You're dating now?"

Karkat's irritated growl was almost immediate, and he rolled his grey eyes, glaring up at Dave. "Yes, fucktard, we're dating now," he snapped, eyes briefly flickering to Dave's hand, wound right into John's. "Now we're all fucking happy woop-dee-doo. Let's throw a party!" Sollux's elbow met his shoulder and he yelped, looking up at his boyfriend's anaglyph glasses. "Fine, okay, I'll shut up," he said, adverting his eyes from the group, a slight red in his cheeks. Dave snorted, smiling at them slightly and John held a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter, when everyone's focus was caught by a high pitched voice calling out over the cafeteria.

"Oh Joooooooohn!"

Dave looked down at his boyfriend, as John's cheeks went pale and he sighed in exasperation. "Oh no…." he moaned, turning around with Dave and dropping his hand for a moment. "Hey Vriska."

Vriska? Dave's eyebrow knitted together as a black haired, blue eyed teenage girl about their age skipped (quite literally, Dave noted with annoyance) up to John, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. What in the fuck? "John, it's been forever since I've talked to you! How have you been!" she asked with a smile, completely ignoring the blonde standing off to the side. "I've heard some interesting things around school lately."

John scratched the back of his head, shrugging. "Like what, exactly?" he asked, glancing over at Dave out of the corner of his eyes.

Vriska caught his gaze and looked over at Dave face falling into a frown, eyes narrowing momentarily behind her (obviously fake) glasses, when her blue-painted lips ('who the fuck wears blue lipstick') pulled up into a slight smile. "That this blonde here is your boyfriend, is that true?"

"Yeah, we're dating," he said simply, shrugging. "I didn't know… people were finding that something interesting to talk about."

"Well of course it is! It's so scandalous," she said with a wink, pushing John slightly. "I mean, with Dave b-"

Dave cut in, stepping forward a little, drawing Vriska's attention to himself and frowning. "Sorry, but we're going to be late for class, so we've got to go," he said, staring her down and watching her eyes change from friendly to viscious, and she smiled a little, shrugging.

"Of course, I'll probably be late, too, so I think I should go too. I've got a lot of irons in the fires I've got to take care of," she said, and with a hair flip and a wink, she was walking off, heeled boots clicking against the tile floors. As soon as she was out of sight, John groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes and letting out a held breath.

"Who was that?" Dave asked, looking down at his boyfriend with curious eyes, eyebrows knitted together. John's hand grabbed his and their fingers entwined, his blue eyes staring at the wall before looking up with a sigh.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>"Vriska Serket."<p>

John's voice shocked Dave for a moment, with how small and quiet he sounded, and he looked up from his hot chocolate, checking to see if the blonde was even listening. "That's her name," he said, leaning his elbows on the table and sighing. "The girl from lunch."

"And what about her?" Dave asked, taking a sip of his coffee and watching John behind his shades, mouth in a thin line. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the less than tense encounter from lunch, and obviously John hadn't either. The girl seemed friendly, like she knew him personally, and… touchy. Maybe it was John's ex-girlfriend?

The black haired teen sighed, taking another quick sip of his hot chocolate. "Well, her name is Vriska. She was my best friend back in sixth grade, and… well, she's had it bad for me since then. She's tried so many times to date me but I wouldn't," he said, pushing around the melting marshmallows with his stirring stick, shrugging. "I haven't heard from her in months, so I figured she gave up and moved on, but… apparently she didn't." he said, looking up at Dave and shrugging again.

Dave nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "So do you think she's going to keep messing with you?"

John sighed. "I don't know. She's kind of a psycho and it's hard to tell what she's going to do sometimes. She didn't seem happy to know you were my boyfriend, though." He shrugged again, smiling at Dave from across the table. "It'll be fine. Don't worry," he told him, blue eyes sparkling honestly, and Dave couldn't help but to smile back just a little.

"No worries here," Dave said, standing up and looking down at John, taking his hand with a small smile. "Here, I'll walk you back to Central Park before it gets dark."


	9. Wash Away the Worst of Me

**THIS ISN'T REALLY LATE SHHHHH**

* * *

><p><strong>Labeled<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Wash Away the Worst of Me**

John stared at his reflection, his blue eyes bright and curious and wandering, looking all over the mirror image of himself, from his messy black hair, rosy pink lips and pale cheeks that still held the slightest bit of baby fat, even if boys his age would have already grown out of it. His hands lifted to fix the tie he wore, feeling stuffy and uncomfortable in his suit and messed with the collar, sighing at himself. _'You've got to make a presentation,'_ his dad's voice told him in his head, and he frowned at it, pulling on the jacket and adjusting it on his shoulders, running his hands through his hair to try and tame it, when there was a knock at his door, and Jade entered, long black hair pulled up and back into an elegant bun, green eyes outlined with black and she smiled, red lips pulled up at the corners. "Having trouble?" she asked, coming over to stand next to him, laughing at his tie-straightening attempts. "Here, let me see. You're absolutely useless. Still spacey from your date?"

John's face turned red and his cousin laughed, turning him so she could fix his suit, brushing off stray dust and hair. "I'm not spaced out because of the date," he said, frowning a little at her. "I'm spaced out because of my date."

Jade giggled. "So, you're spaced out because of Dave? And why? Other than the obvious 'just-got-together' spacey-ness, of course?"

"Because… He, um, doesn't know about all of this," he said quietly, getting Jade's wide green eyes in return, and she bit his lower lip carefully.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked, letting out a tiny "eek" when he shook his head, "John, you really need to tell him."

The black haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but… Multimillion dollar company, and I'm going to run it someday. You remember how well it went the last time I told someone I liked about it. They tried to use me for the money."

Jade nodded. "Oh, yeah…" she sighed softly and helped John fix his hair. "Well, you'll need to tell him eventually. If he figures out your last name, it'll be a dead giveaway. I think it'd be better to tell him yourself."

John shrugged and Jade smiled, bringing her cousin to do the same. "Now, come on, we have a dinner to get to. Don't forget you have to make a presentation, Mr. Heir-of-the-Crocker-Corporation."

* * *

><p>Dave sighed, scrolling up and down through his and John's conversation on pesterChum, eyes scanning over the text, every word, and the periods (or lack of them), and sighed, cheeks turning a bit red.<p>

_EB: sorry there's some important family stuff i have to go to.  
>EB: i'll, uh, talk to you later ok?<em>

He wondered what John's family was like for a moment- he had mentioned he had two cousins, twin girls, and he lived with his dad and their in-home maid of sorts. But he never talked much of his home life, of what his dad did, or the random family events he mentioned him having to go to every once in a while, just random talk of school and their next date (which would be tomorrow at noon in Central Park). Dave put his hands in his head, staring at the screen for a moment, and a thought passed by, one that made his stomach drop a bit.

He didn't even know John's last name.

For a moment, maybe he was wrong- no, John had told him, right- but no, he didn't know his own boyfriend's last name. Dave slammed his head down on his desk and groaned. Some boyfriend he was.

"About fucking time you stopped looking like you were going to make out with your fucking screen."

Dave turned his head, staring at Karkat standing in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest and gray eyes narrowed, holding a bag of soda and chips. "You looked about ready to."

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting up straighter and sitting back in his office chair. Karkat threw a bottle of Coke at him, sitting down on his bed.

"You don't have a date tonight right?" the shorter teen asked, opening his bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Dave shook his head. "No. I have one tomorrow at noon."

"Good. I'm staying here tonight," was all he said, taking a drink of his soda and ignoring Dave's confused silence.

"Your dad's not home?" he asked quietly.

"No."

"Sollux isn't either?"

"Nope."

"I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow."

* * *

><p>John grabbed Dave's hand and moved closer to him, putting his head on his shoulder, shivering. "It's way too cold out here," he said, cheeks red, looking up at him with a small smile that made Dave's heart skip a beat. "At least you're warm," he laughed, kissing his cheek.<p>

Dave smiled down at John, fixing his scarf and kissing his forehead. "You're warm, too," he said, looking to a nearby bench and pulling them over to it. "We've been out all day. It's going to get dark soon."

"It's okay, my dad knows where I am. I have my cell phone, too," John said, sitting down and cuddling close to Dave. "Do you need to be home soon?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope, my bro doesn't really care. He's never home. Karkat and Sollux might give me hell if they're not too busy with each other," he said, chuckling a little. "I can stay out as long as you can."

John smiled, and put his head on Dave's shoulder, staring at the snow-covered trees with his bright blue eyes, to which Dave had to force himself not to stare. "Christmas is in a month," he said softly. "Well, little over a month. Whatever. Do you want anything?" And when he looked up at Dave, eyes shining and honest, Dave's stomach dropped, and his blood ran cold. He was extremely glad for his shades, otherwise John would see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes, how he seemed to recoil a bit at the question. "I could probably afford it, if, um, you're worried about it."

"See, um, that's the thing…" he started, getting John's confused head tilt in return. Fuck he couldn't tell him now. "I would feel bad if you spent money on me like that," he said, swallowing the nervous, bitter taste in his mouth. His wrist burnt under the black band. "No one does stuff like that for me," he admitted.

The black haired boy smiled, kissing him softly, lips soft and warm, even if he looked beyond cold. "Well, if me buying you something is awkward, I can at least spend part of my day with you. My dad's kind of anal about Christmas, so I can't be out all day. I have, uh, family dinners to get to all the time."

The stutter brought Dave's attention to "family dinners", and he tilted his head in curiosity, not able to make many more evident emotions. "Family dinners? Not just one?"

John looked stunned for a moment before laughing a little. "My family is full of bullshit drama. They don't get along real well…"

Even if Dave didn't believe him completely, he nodded and kissed him back, hand tightening in his. "Alright," he said, gut churning awkwardly. "We'll spend that day together. Promise." The most painful lie he's ever told, and John's face lit up.

"Thank you, Dave," he said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his lips again. "That means a lot to me."

Fuck, if now he didn't feel guilty.

* * *

><p>Dave spent Sunday sulking in his room and talking to John through the phone Bro finally passed down to him. "Going out more often," was his reasoning, but Dave didn't argue the point. Sollux had tried to come over and spend time playing video games with him, but Bro told him Dave didn't feel good, which was true to extent. Being out in the cold for so long must have gotten him sick, and even though he didn't want to, Monday morning he rolled out of bed and went to school, although he sent a quick text to John and told him he was sick. Smart kid said no kissing then, and he didn't complain.<p>

"I think it's great you finally got a cell phone," John said as they headed off to history, stopping next to John's class and leaning against the wall outside the door. "We can talk on the phone now. I, um, like hearing your voice." He blushed and ducked his head, smiling at his shoes.

Dave smiled a bit down at him, kissing his forehead. "I like hearing your voice, too," he said, squeezing his hand. "I'll see you at lunch." John grinned up at him and nodded, kissing his cheek, going into his class as the warning bell rang. Dave headed off for his own class as Rose- weird, he's never seen her down here this period- walked up to him, lavender eyes looking up at him. "Dave, just who I wanted to see," she said, smiling.

"Yes?" Dave asked, deflated and staring down at her. "Need to give me a therapy session or something?"

Rose smiled even more and shook her head softly. "Not now. After school at that coffee shop, Little Cubes and Tea," she said, walking off before the bell rang. "Ciao, cousin."

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

Dave, after adding what seemed like the millionth scoop of sugar to his tea, finally broke the silence, stirring his drink and looking up at Rose. His elegant and quiet cousin set down her tea and looked at him, adjusting her purple sweater. "So this romance I've heard about from Karkat…"

"I knew it. Nothing fucking gets past you," he said, letting his head fall to his hands. "How much has he told you?"

Rose brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, adding a bit more sugar to her tea. "His name, age, the basis. Most importantly that he doesn't know you're black banded," her eyes stared at him, intently, narrowing slightly. "You only have three weeks, Dave. Why haven't you told him?"

"It'd break his heart."

"And you think not telling him is better?"

"Well at least he wouldn't be expecting it."

"Dave this is selfish."

"You don't think I know that?"

She sighed, irritated, and glared at Dave, lips drawn thin. "Then why would you do this to yourself, and to him?"

"Because even if I have this damn black band, I'd like to feel like most other people, and know what it feels like to have someone that loves you, like Karkat and Sollux, you and Kanaya. I just… want that, okay?" he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm selfish and a dumbass and an asshole. You don't need to tell me that."

Rose's look softened and she looked at her reflection in her tea. "Dave. You need to tell him."

"I know."

"Soon."

"Wednesday," Dave said, sighing and staring at his murky brown reflection on the surface of his tea, at the shades staring back at him. "I'll tell him then. Think it through tomorrow and tell him Wednesday."

Rose's hand, surprisingly comforting, reached over and held Dave's wrist, and she sighed softly, thumb running over his band. "Okay," she said. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"I need to tell him, Jade."<p>

John spun in his office chair, holding his phone up to his ear and sighing at the ceiling. "I can't keep lying to him. Family dinners every week? I just… Jade I can't do it."

"Well…" his cousin's voice started. "How are you going to tell him? 'Hey, Dave, guess what? I'm heir to a multi-million dollar company, so… yeah. My dad is the president of Crocker Corp, most powerful business on this side of Manhattan-'."

John sighed heavily. "Shut up, Jade. Put Feferi on the phone. She can help me."

There was some shuffling and muffled voices. "Sorry." Jade apologized. "She's dealing with Eridan."

He 'ah'd and sighed. "I think I'll just tell him straight up. I'm John Egbert, son of the Egbert family that run the most powerful business in New York. And… that's it."

"It sounds better than nothing. Are you going to tell him tomorrow?"

"No," John said, running a hand through his hair. "No, not tomorrow. The day after. Wednesday," he bit his lip. "So I have my nerves together better."

He could practically hear her smile. "I'm glad, John. I'm really happy you're doing this."

"Yeah…"

But he wasn't too sure if he felt the same.

* * *

><p>Feferi Harley crossed her arms, dark blue eyes narrowed at the boy in the doorway. "Eridan, what are you doing." The darker haired boy shuffled awkwardly, blue eyes staring at the ground. "Well?"<p>

"Didn't V-Vris call you?" Eridan Ampora asked quietly, biting on his lower lip gently, moving a hand to run it through his hair, including the one violet streak. "She said she w-would."

Feferi glared. "Vriska? Why would she call me?" she snapped. "You haven't been messing around with her line of work again, have you?"

"No…"

"For God sake's Eridan!" she said, voice raising a bit. "You expect me to want to forgive you, but you're being tied up with the mafia?!"

"I'm not really-"

Feferi groaned and threw up her hands. "Listen. Eridan, I don't care what you did for her that she would 'call me' to 'talk about you' or whatever, but I'm so done! I gave you your chance and you blew it by getting me in trouble! I'm done Eridan! And I told you- **LEAVE ME ALONE**."

_**SLAM.**_


End file.
